


Sympathy In The Form Of You

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Graphic Violence, Off-screen Relationship(s), Safer Sex, Sexual Tension, Sugar Daddy, Translation, implied prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя три месяца после развода Пит переезжает в новую квартиру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frais/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sympathy In The Form Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925442) by [frais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frais/pseuds/frais). 



> Бета - Autum_n, tjstar

С окончания разводного процесса проходит три месяца, и Пит переезжает в новую квартиру. После разрыва он долго отсиживается у родителей, но настало время вернуться в город, а вместе с этим и в прежнюю колею. Лос-Анджелес — не Чикаго, но здесь его ребенок, и это единственное, что сейчас имеет значение.

Жилой комплекс оказывается довольно симпатичным, здания совсем новенькие, что заметно, и Пит вполне может себе это позволить, благо вовремя послушался совета и заключил брачный договор. В итоге из лап развода ему удалось вырваться невредимым. Его сердце бьется, как и ее, и он понимает, что сейчас находится от нее по другую сторону баррикад.

Ей достался дом, но это ничего, он и не хотел оставлять его. Те стены хранят в себе слишком много демонов, поэтому он и приобретает сейчас это место. Теперь он может начать написание новой книги, надеясь, что та не окажется такой же провальной, как и предыдущая.

Перевоз всех вещей из камеры хранения занимает две недели. За годы скопилось много барахла, и ему больно от того, что книги, украшения, безделушки, которые они покупали, когда были вместе, теперь остались с ним одним, с ним без Эшли. Он не хочет приводить Бронкса, пока не наведет полный порядок, пока не уберет все коробки и не расставит бытовую технику и мебель. Если все это является травмирующим для него, то не хотелось даже думать, каково придется сыну.

Соседей встретить случая пока не выдалось. А этаж делит с парнем, дверь которого, как он слышал, открывается лишь поздно ночью и рано утром. Машина стоит на подземной парковочной автостоянке, и на этом места, где он бывает, заканчиваются. В день, когда квартира, наконец, обретает относительный порядок (но все же больше напоминает грустное и неубранное холостяцкое жилище), Пит принимается ждать стук в дверь от кого-нибудь из жильцов, решивших заглянуть. В пригороде, где они жили с Эшли, барбекю и вечеринки у бассейна были нормой для каждой семьи, он полагал, что и здесь будет так же.

Три дня спустя в его дверь так никто и не постучал, и он решает не падать духом, а пойти самому познакомиться хотя бы с тем же соседом напротив. Он узнает его имя, прочитав с таблички на одном из почтовых ящиков, которые выстроились в рядок в холле на первом этаже. И после того, как забросить Бронкса в детский сад, стучит в дверь. Он ждет, наверное, добрых тридцать секунд и в какой-то момент уже готов возвратиться в свою квартиру с намерением залить свое горе затворника алкоголем.

— Хэй, — говорит Пит, когда дверь, наконец, открывается. Стамф (1), П., если верить все той же табличке на почтовом ящике, оказывается крупным чуваком средних лет, выглядящим так, будто должен жить хотя бы в таком районе, из которого Пит только переехал. На нем надета рубашка поло, сидящая в обтяжку на талии, и чертовы слаксы (2). — Я — Пит, совсем недавно переехал в квартиру напротив и подумал вот зайти познакомиться. Вы — мистер Стамф, верно?

— Неверно, — отвечает мужчина, и Пит отступает на шаг, замолкая. Он пытается заглянуть чуваку за спину, чтобы убедиться, что номерок на двери был тем же самым, что и на почтовом ящике. Пит проводит рукой по волосам, слегка сбитый с толку. Обычно он не очень-то и хорош в подобного рода ситуациях. Мужчина все-таки сжаливается над ним и говорит:

— Патрик на работе, но я дам ему знать, что ты заходил.

— Ах, да. Извините и спасибо.

И Пит правильно предполагает, что их разговор подошел к концу, когда дверь начинает закрываться прямо перед его носом. Он равнодушно машет ей рукой и возвращается к себе.

Попытки писать заканчиваются тем, что он тупо пялится в экран компьютера. Перед мигающим маленьким курсором ни словечка. Пальцы глухо барабанят по дереву стола. Пит жалеет, что у него нет кабинета; что-то более тривиальное было бы кстати, и он уже не рад принятому решению переехать в квартиру, так похожую на ебаную коробку. Пространство, в котором он застрял, для него одного слишком большое; телевизор постоянно будто весело его окликает, а в монотонном шепоте холодильника отчетливо проступает его имя. Слишком много отвлекающих и раздражающих факторов.

Он пьет кофе и отсчитывает часы до момента, когда Бронкса нужно забирать из детсада. Спускается на лифте, направляясь к своей машине. Сегодня на одном из гостевых парковочных мест примостился броский Ягуар, и Пит гадает, кто из его тихих соседей мог бы быть знаком с хозяином такой машины.

Он забирает сына и едет домой. Этот ребенок — лучшее, что только могло случиться за последние шесть лет, и иногда, смотря на него, Пит просто думал: «Вау, я сотворил нечто прекрасное». Они кушают спагетти, и это все еще болезненно — присматривать за Бронксом здесь, в жилище, которое он больше не делит с Эшли. Под конец они совсем стали плохо ладить, воспоминания до сих пор не покинул горьковатый привкус, всплывающие в разуме мысли о тех временах, когда их семья была счастливой и полной, делают только хуже и больнее. Он ненавидит себя за то, что все разрушил и лишил Бронкса семьи.

Но Бронксу нравится здесь, нравится быть ближе к городу, нежели к пригороду, и то, что Питу позволено брать его к себе, — действительно замечательно. Одиночество менее заметно, когда сын рядом.

Но ночь так и несет за собой кошмары, не важно — находится Бронкс с ним или нет. Пит молится всем существующим богам, прося о том, чтобы Бронкс не унаследовал от него проблемы со сном. Он укладывает его к восьми, уверенный, что за ночь они еще увидятся. Пит прибирается на мини-кухне и садится перед телевизором, толком не вникая в происходящее на экране, как раздается стук в дверь.

Пит поднимается и открывает, гостей принимать настроения нет никакого. Но он проглатывает это чувство и надевает подобие улыбки, дергая дверь, чтобы увидеть неловко переступающего с ноги на ногу незнакомца. Тот такой миниатюрный — ниже Пита – с лохматой белокурой копной волос и в очках. Пит без понятия, кто это.

— Эм-м-м. — Пит глядит на вежливо улыбающегося парня и кривит лицом в попытке ответить на улыбку. — Привет?

— Привет. Я — Патрик, из квартиры напротив, — указывает большим пальцем себе за спину он. — Прости, что не получилось тебя утром застать. И что не зашел познакомиться раньше, просто не хотел мешать тебе здесь устраиваться.

— Нет-нет, чувак, все круто. Твой отец объяснил, что ты был на работе, — Пит протягивает руку и видит, как Патрик слегка вздрагивает, прежде чем пожать ее. — Пит Вентц.

— Патрик Стамф.

Он выглядит так, будто хочет что-то еще добавить, но вдруг что-то за плечом Пита привлекает его внимание. Пит оборачивается и видит вспышку белокурых кудряшек. Бронкс, одетый в пижамку, подкравшись сзади, прижимается к его ноге и смотрит на Патрика снизу вверх.

— Оу, да у тебя тут сосед по комнате.

— Это Бронкс. — Пит сжимает плечо сына, чтобы тот вдруг не учудил чего-нибудь смущающего, но Патрик лишь садится на корточки и протягивает руку. Бронкс глядит на нее несколько секунд и пожимает, тряся ладонь своими маленькими пальчиками. — Он у меня со среды по пятницу живет.

— Круто. А я живу через коридор отсюда, со своей собакой Пенни, — Патрик улыбается Бронксу, чьи глаза мигом загораются при упоминании собаки. — Уверен, ты ее еще успеешь встретить.

— Да ну, Патрик и Пенни?

Патрик широко улыбается, так мило и искренне, даже несмотря на то, что ему ведь ничего и не известно о Пите, о том, какой тот идиот, превративший свою жизнь в сплошное месиво. Как раз этим Питу он и начинает нравиться.

— Эй, Би, возвращайся в постель. А я к тебе через минутку зайду.

И раз в жизни Бронкс сделал то, о чем его попросили, махнув ладошкой Патрику перед тем, как забежать обратно в квартиру.

— Ну, не буду тебя задерживать. Просто подумал зайти поздороваться. И если что-то понадобится — стучись. Многие здесь постоянно дома, но я, так или иначе, обычно то там, то сям, — Патрик отступает, все еще улыбаясь. И это заражает настолько, что Пит, отражая сейчас улыбку, наверняка выглядит полным тупицей.

— Я ценю это, спасибо, чувак. Было приятно познакомиться.

Патрик кивает и закусывает губу. Пит не может не признать, что тот, делая это, очень мил.

— Я бы хотел прояснить ситуацию, чтобы она не вводила в заблуждение, — произносит Патрик, приближаясь на шаг, и Пит хмурится, но кивает головой. — Джонатан — тот, кого ты утром видел, — не мой отец. Он… мы вообще не родственники. Мы просто, ну, понимаешь?

Пит ощущает себя величайшим идиотом на земле и бьет себя по лбу. Он жмурится, а когда открывает глаза, то видит появившийся на светлой коже Патрика румянец.

— Черт, чувак, прости.

— Все хорошо. Я понимаю, что тут нетрудно допустить подобную ошибку, — Патрик нелепо машет рукой, но останавливает себя и сцепляет пальцы. — Он много работает, на самом деле много. Так что бывает здесь не часто.

— Тогда тебе стоит возвращаться к нему, — говорит Пит. Патрик кивает, снова махая рукой, и поворачивается, направляясь в свою квартиру. И если долго об этом думать, то это становится только непонятнее. Патрик милый, пусть немного и странноватый, но очень симпатичный, хоть и одет в безумную пижаму и носит очки в широкой оправе. Слишком милый, чтобы возиться с «белым воротничком» за пятьдесят, но Пит быстро обрывает эти мысли, не давая им развиться дальше. Он попросту еще не готов эмоционально, чтобы думать о чем-то подобном.

В пятничный день он снова наконец-то вливается в писательскую рутину. Когда Бронкс не отвлекает, это становится чуть легче. Он знает, что, вероятнее всего, пишет несуразную чушь, от которой его редактор будет отплевываться, но лучше это, чем совсем ничего.

Он так и не встречает других жильцов, даже Патрика, о котором снова ни сном, ни духом. Но когда Пит собирается спуститься на автостоянку, то сталкивается с ним у лифта. Патрик в спешке возникает перед начинавшими закрываться дверями и проскальзывает в самый последний момент.

— Ловко, — улыбается Пит Патрику, который еле стоит на ногах после выпада и поправляет очки. Сейчас он более нормально одет: узкие джинсы, кожаная куртка и черная шляпа. И по какой-то причине это все заставляет Пита улыбнуться шире. В руках Патрика начинает шевелиться пушистый комочек меха, и на Пита уставляется сердитая мордочка Померанского шпица.

— Пенни?

— Ага. Она злится из-за того, что я разбудил ее на прогулку.

Пит гладит собаку между ушей, и та зевает.

— Она милая.

— Да, малышка моя, – Патрик смотрит на собаку, а потом на Пита. — Вы, ребята, нормально устроились?

— Да, Бронкс сейчас у своей мамы, а квартира уже более-менее убрана, — Пит отнимает ладонь от пушистой шерсти Пенни, когда Патрик опускает ее на пол. Он наматывает поводок на пальцы и улыбается Питу. Пенни глядит на них обоих, прежде чем ткнуть лапкой ногу Патрика.

— Круто, вы должны заглянуть ко мне как-нибудь, — конечно, Пит понимает, что это всего лишь что-то вроде соседской любезности, которую он слышал каждый раз, когда переезжал на новое место и которую сам часто говорил. Но Патрик так искренен, будто действительно это подразумевает. Пит улыбается и кивает. Лифт, наконец, останавливается на первом этаже. Патрик тянет Пенни за поводок, но она продолжает преспокойно сидеть, гордо задрав носик.

— Черт, ну _идем же_ , — он берет ее на руки и машет Питу, который со смехом машет ладонью в ответ и нажимает на подземный этаж.

Питу удается подстроиться под этот своего рода режим. Написание книги идет своим чередом, и он даже наивно думает, что хорошо так идет, когда отправляет редактору первые несколько глав. Но понимает, что ошибался, когда по e-mail получает от того взашей. И приходится начинать все заново, пусть это всего лишь дешевое чтиво, а он — глупый авторишка без амбиций, создающий необаятельных персонажей.

Пит уже долгое время носит в себе смутное желание открыть с другом бар. Это, на самом деле, тупо, но деньги для реализации мечты у них обоих имеются. Он всегда был при наличке; богатые родители и трастовый фонд помогали по жизни, да и доходы от продаж рассказов позволяли держаться на плаву.

Среди его друзей есть те, кто не отказался бы уже, наконец, отметить новоселье. Вот только квартира маленькая и тесная для этого, к тому же отсутствовала гостевая комната — Пит мог предложить лишь диван. Несмотря на все это, ему нравится его дом, но вот принимать гостей настроения пока нет никакого.

***

В следующий раз он встречает Патрика, когда, забрав Бронкса из детсада, возвращается домой. В одной руке – ранец, а другая рука занята пустой коробкой из-под сока, и вместе с этим он пытается достать из заднего кармана ключи. Как только дверь лифта открывается, Бронкс выскакивает и врезается в Патрика.

— Ого, легче, — говорит Патрик, уступая дорогу. Бронкс трет лоб и смотрит на Пита так, будто это он во всем виноват. Пит выходит из лифта, чуть взвинченный. — Нужна помощь?

У Патрика у самого руки заняты гитарой в тяжелом чехле, но он ставит ее на пол и берет у Пита ранец, что позволяет тому, наконец, дотянуться до ключей.

— Спасибо, чувак. Бронкс, извинись перед Патриком.

— За что? — начинает Бронкс, но, в конце концов, просто закатывает глаза и поворачивается к Патрику. — Прости.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахивается Патрик, Пит очень признателен ему за это. Он снова круто одет, но Пит считает, что как при первой их встрече, то есть в пижаме, он выглядит лучше всего. — Так вы, ребята, ко мне и не заглянули. Я завтра буду в студии где-то до четырех, не хотите зайти поужинать после?

Пит ненавидит обещать что-то, что может сорваться, в таких случаях обычно больше беспокойств, и пусть он уверен, что Патрик — гостеприимный парень, и это своего рода мило, но все же он на самом деле еще плохо его знает. Пит не уверен, что сможет держать Бронкса в узде, поддерживая при этом разговор на протяжении нескольких часов.

— А твоя собачка будет? — спрашивает Бронкс, опережая любые попытки Пита придумать причину для отказа. — Я так ее и не видел.

— Да, будет. И в ней больше от кошки, нежели от собаки. — Патрик чуть кривит лицом, будто это причиняет физическую боль, и успокаивается. — Так что, ребята, любите макароны?

— С сыром? — тут же спрашивает Бронкс, будто все зависит от ответа Патрика. Пит любит своего сына за это, за способность уболтать там, где он сам не может.

— Конечно, я могу и это приготовить, — улыбается Патрик им обоим, глядя, как Пит вытаскивает ключи. Он передает рюкзак обратно и хватает чехол. — Тогда ладно. Мне уже нужно в студию, но мы завтра увидимся, да?

Пит уверен, что не соглашался на это, но когда все оказалось уже решенным, лишь кивает. Он отпирает дверь, глядя на Бронкса, который с любопытством смотрит в ответ, прежде чем забежать внутрь.

***

Следующим вечером Бронкс так взволнован, что Пит с интересом наблюдает за ним, удивляясь, что же превратило его сына в такую пышущую энергией бабочку. Должно быть, это у него от Эшли. Пит берет из холодильника упаковку пива и, держа за руку, тянет за собой Бронкса. Он мысленно повторяет себе, что переехал сюда, чтобы завести друзей. Это его шанс.

Он позволяет Бронксу постучаться в дверь, и Патрик мгновенно встречает их, отбивая Бронксу пять, когда тот кидается в квартиру. Пит бормочет извинения, но Патрик отмахивается, отступая и позволяя войти.

Внутри оказывается довольно-таки мило: нет той суматохи из вещей, которая наблюдается у Пита, и мебель выглядит недешевой. В углу он замечает расставленные в ряд гитары, а под навесным телевизором — маленький синтезатор.

— Ты музыкант? — интересуется Пит, наблюдая за тем, как Бронкс, растянувшись на животе, гладит Пенни. Она виляет кисточкой хвоста и сейчас, кажется, пребывает в более благосклонном настроении, чем при первой встрече с Питом.

— Ага. Работа в студии. Сидел над записью друга, поэтому и пропадал там постоянно, но вчера мы уже все закончили.

Пит будто бы знающе кивает и продолжает осматриваться. Судя по всему, спальня только одна, но все же места в квартире побольше, чем у него самого. На полках, да и к слову нигде, нет ни фотографий, ни каких-то личных вещей, которые могли бы принадлежать либо Патрику, либо Джонатану. Пит же, когда переехал, в первую очередь расставил всю эту мелочь.

— Круто. В молодости меня пошвыряло по разным группам, но все они были отстойными. — Пит вспоминает те времена, будто вчерашний день, и не хочет считать, сколько уже времени утекло с тех пор. Иначе болезненная ностальгия накроет с головой. — Я писатель, не великий, конечно, но на жизнь хватает.

— Творческий способ заработка.

Пит хорошо разбирается в людях и, несмотря на то, что знает Патрика от силы двадцать минут (и то, если суммировать все их встречи), различает в его тоне что-то, чему не может дать название и поэтому оставляет это.

Макароны с сыром получаются изумительными, о чем Пит с Бронксом одновременно и говорят Патрику. Тот лишь смеется и отмахивается тем, что это рецепт его матери и похвалу заслуживает она, а он лишь хорош в следовании инструкциям. Но уши у него все же польщенно краснеют, что замечает Пит, считая это чертовски милым.

Пит помогает Патрику с мытьем посуды, пока Бронкс снова возится с Пенни. Она — миленький комочек меха и, видимо, обожает, когда ее таскают шестилетние дети. Пит наблюдает за сыном и собакой еще несколько минут после того, когда пиво в бутылке заканчивается.

— Спасибо за вечер. Последние несколько месяцев выдались нелегкими, и, знаешь, мне, разведенному чуваку из пригорода, довольно одиноко здесь.

Пит в общем рукой охватывает пространство вокруг, и Патрик сочувственно кивает.

— Да, приятно общаться с тем, чье имя хотя бы знаешь. Если честно, остальных жильцов я видел лишь на парковке. Тут все держатся особняком.

Пит слышит, как Патрик постукивает горлышком бутылки о зубы.

— А что насчет Джонатана? — Пит вспоминает имя и чем дольше наблюдает за Патриком и лучше узнает его, тем труднее ему понять, почему эти двое вообще вместе, их даже рядом представить невозможно. Абсолютно ничего не говорит о том, что этот «белый воротничок» живет здесь. И Пит без понятия, где они могли встретиться.

— У него свой дом, он много путешествует по работе. И на этих выходных как раз возвращается, — смущенный этим разговором, Патрик не отрывает взгляда от своих ног, и Пит вроде как даже понимает причину.

— Эй, чувак, мне на самом деле жаль, что я посчитал его твоим отцом. Я не думал тебя оскорбить или обидеть, — он накрывает плечо Патрика ладонью и игнорирует то, как фальшиво и натянуто Патрик пытается улыбнуться в ответ на слова.

— Тут нетрудно допустить ошибку, я все понимаю. Как раз из-за этого мы и не афишируемся, не хочу, чтобы люди начали судачить о том, о чем вообще не имеют понятия.

Плечи Патрика вздымаются, и Пит сразу же определяет этот жест как защитный.

— Чувак, эй, это была не попытка сунуть нос в чужие дела, — Пит уже жалеет, что влез, он не имел и понятия, что эта тема станет такой щекотливой. — Черт, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Теперь настает очередь Патрика чувствовать себя виноватым, он трясет головой на извинения Пита и похлопывает того по плечу.

— Нет, чувак. Ты не обидел, серьезно. Просто люди болтают слишком много, а я это ненавижу. Черт… распространение слухов никого до добра не доводит.

— Отличный жизненный девиз.

И после этого они начинают лучше друг с другом ладить. Пит придерживается менее скользких тем — таких как музыка и Лос-Анджелес. Он узнает, что Патрик, оказывается, тоже родом из Чикаго, а Патрик вспоминает некоторые группы, в которых участвовал Пит. Патрику двадцать восемь, и он уже шесть лет как живет в Лос-Анджелесе, ненавидя этот город и оставаясь здесь лишь из-за работы. Пит рассказывает про развод, про свои книги, делится глупыми планами открыть бар и тем, что лишь Бронкс является той единственной поддержкой, все еще позволяющей оставаться на плаву. После этого Патрик обнимает его, что немного странно, потому что они лишь вечер как друг друга знают, но Пит все же обвивает рукой плечо и обнимает в ответ.

Бронкс начинает клевать носом, и, заметив, Пит решает, что это намек на то, что им уже пора. Еда была хороша, а компания и того лучше, и несмотря на ту неловкость, последовавшую после разговора о Джонатане, все же этот вечер удался.

— Не пропадайте, хорошо? — просит Патрик, махая им рукой. Пит кивает и пересекает лестничную площадку, направляясь к своей квартире; его губы растянуты в искреннюю улыбку.

***

В следующий раз, когда он отправляет несколько глав редактору, ответ от того все еще резок, но не так категоричен. Это мотивирует настолько, что он решает засесть за работу еще и на выходных. Сын сейчас не у него, что позволяет писать до ломоты в плечах и рези в глазах.

Он дремлет на диване, и затекшие плечи начинают ныть сильнее, но Питу сейчас не до этого. Он, как писатель, полностью погружен в свой сентиментальный мирок. Под гудение собственных мыслей Пит прикрывает глаза и распахивает их тогда, когда с лестничной клетки слышится какой-то шум.

Прижавшись к дверному глазку, он видит Патрика с Джонатаном, проходящих мимо его двери к своей. Руки Джонатана цепко лежат на талии Патрика, подталкивая того вперед. И Пита это немного раздражает, ведь Патрик — милый парень и как личность прекрасен, просто в голове не укладывалось, как эти двое могут быть вместе. Патрик заслуживает гораздо большего, чем этот скользкий тип бальзаковского возраста. Отступив от двери, Пит направляется обратно к дивану и допивает пиво, пытаясь абстрагироваться от всплывающих в разуме предположений того, что могло происходить в квартире напротив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — это не опечатка, у автора в тексте именно Stumph, соу.  
> (2) — широкие брюки из х/б ткани.


	2. 1.2

Во вторник, спустя несколько недель, раздается стук в дверь. До этого, бывало, Пит встречал Патрика — они болтали на лестничной клетке, спускались вместе на лифте. Патрик такой приятный и общительный, милый, пусть и саркастичный по отношению к себе, и Пит понимает, что начинает влюбляться, в первый раз после обрушившегося на него развода. Это так не вовремя и не в того человека, что он не знает теперь, как поступить.

Пит все же открывает дверь и видит Патрика, снова отлично приодевшегося: шляпа, никаких очков, зауженные джинсы и застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка. Обычно такие бледные люди, нося столько черного, выглядят еще более прозрачными, но только не Патрик, который, по мнению Пита, справляется на ура.

— Эй, — улыбается Пит. — Привет.

— Привет. Я тут подумал… эм-м-м… ну, в общем, в центре есть один бар, и я там пою — ничего особенного. И я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь со мной туда сходить. Я знаю, что Бронкс будет у тебя только завтра, и, возможно, тебе нужна компания? — Патрик все это произносит бессвязно, беспокойно ерзая руками в задних карманах джинсов. Пит удивлен предложению, ему еще не доводилось бывать с Патриком где-то вне дома, к тому же он не думал, что они стали такими близкими друзьями.

— Конечно, — все же соглашается он. С одной стороны хочется отказаться и никуда не идти, но с другой стороны Пит видит, как Патрик нервничает, стоя перед ним сейчас. Патрик — хороший парень и просто пытается помочь Питу наконец растормошиться. Подводить его не хотелось. — Когда?

— Эм-м-м, сейчас? Знаю, что должен был заранее предупредить, но я замотался кое с чем, и это совсем вылетело из головы, а вспомнил только сейчас, перед самым выходом. — Патрик закусывает губу и опускает взгляд, ожидая ответа.

— Хорошо, только бумажник возьму. — Пит заходит и берет то, что ему надо, захватив на обратно пути куртку. Пока запирает дверь, он замечает, как Патрик разглядывает его.

Пит не бывал еще в баре, в котором выступает Патрик. Он всегда отдавал большее предпочтение клубам и царящим в них безумию прижатых друг к другу тел, биению сердец в унисон. Его писательское «я» от этого приходит в восторг.

Это же место оживленное и в меру многолюдное, старомодное и довольно-таки уютное.

Патрик заранее предупреждает Пита о том, что выступает здесь лишь параллельно работе, и ничего грандиозного ждать не стоит, ничего, что заставит Пита подумать, будто Патрик — крут. Это простое хобби, а баром и вовсе заведует его друг.

Пит устраивается у барной стойки, а Патрик — на сцене. На самом деле все проходит хорошо, тут, видимо, достаточно людей специально пришли послушать Патрика, и это интригует.

— Он здесь популярен? — спрашивает Пит у бармена, чьи шею и руки обвивает вязь татуировок. Они особо не выделяются на его темной коже, но Пит все же не может оторвать взгляда.

— По вторникам все посетители — полностью заслуга этого чувака. Вы здесь вместе? Первое свидание? — На лице бармена расцветает ухмылка, и Пит качает головой, краснея.

— Нет, у него уже есть кое-кто. Мы соседи. Он просто пожалел мою одинокую задницу и вытащил из четырех стен развеяться, — отвечает Пит. На первую фразу мужчина реагирует вскинутыми бровями. И Пит сначала хочет сказать еще что-нибудь, но решает, что, скорее всего, сделает только хуже. — Пит.

— Трэвис, — улыбается мужчина. Он горяч; Пит уже много лет как не встречался с парнями, а Патрик с его друзьями гляди да откроют ту дальнюю, давно запертую дверь. — Рад знакомству, Пит. Наслаждайся шоу, он хорош, уж поверь мне.

И когда Патрик начинает играть, Пит понимает, что Трэвис из тех парней, которым можно доверять. Голос Патрика чист, проникновенен и богат. Пит ожидал чего-то милого и легкого и за эти мысли теперь ощущает себя полным болваном.

Выступление протекает без сучка без задоринки, исполняя песню за песней, Патрик заметно потеет. Среди выбранных композиций выделяются несколько каверов — один Боуи, а другой Пит точно где-то слышал, вот только не имеет понятия, чья это песня. Остальные — новые для его слуха, видимо, авторские, и они заставляют в такт кивать головой.

Патрик заканчивает петь, и толпа громко аплодирует. Пит раздувает щеки от удовольствия.

— Этот голос, чувак. Так бы закупорил его и слушал вечно, — признается Пит. Он полагает, что уже может считать Трэвиса приятелем, по большей части потому, что уже заметно опьянел. В ответ Трэвис подмигивает и улыбается.

Патрику не сразу удается отвязаться от фанатов, но, в конце концов, он добирается до барной стойки, и Пит протягивает ему бутылку пива. Патрик с благодарностью ее берет, его щеки заливает румянец.

— Ты не говорил, что можешь так петь! Ты мне вообще не говорил, что поешь! — вслух восторгается Пит, на что ему плевать. Патрик кривит лицом так, будто не любит принимать комплименты, и это так мило. — Чувак, это, блядь, чистый кайф просто

— Кайф? — переспрашивает Патрик, изогнув бровь. — Так ты ради этого здесь?

— Неважно, чувак. Ты не можешь больше скрывать от меня такой голос и будешь теперь петь для меня всегда. — Пит хватает плечо Патрика и сжимает, прежде чем отпустить.

— Спасибо, наверное. Я рад, что ты сегодня здесь. — Патрик украдкой поглядывает на него, что очень сексуально, и Питу приходится отвести взгляд, иначе он точно что-нибудь глупое ляпнет. Трэвис с ухмылкой смотрит на них, после чего возвращается к своим делам.

— А бармен горяч, — выдает Пит, и голова Патрика поворачивается настолько молниеносно, что удивительно, как она вообще удержалась на плечах. — _Что_? — спрашивает он у нахмурившегося Патрика.

— Не знал, что ты би, — удивляется Патрик, Пит лишь пожимает плечами.

— Никогда не утверждал обратного. К тому же это просто факт.

По лицу Патрика видно, что он принимает такой ответ, и Пит, ткнув локтем, приближается к уху и низким шепотом спрашивает:

— Ты уже с ним трахался?

— _Что?_ Нет. Конечно, нет! — восклицает Патрик наполовину оскорбленно, наполовину задиристо, а Пит слишком пьян, чтобы быть вежливым, потому лишь ухмыляется. — МакКой не бисексуален, определенно, так что у тебя нулевые шансы.

— Ну, по крайней мере, полюбоваться можно, — хмыкает Пит и видит, как Патрик пожимает плечами. Он уверен, что они добрых минуты две-три сидели просто так и пялились на Трэвиса. В конце концов, Пит поворачивается к Патрику, все еще влажному от пота, кожа его уже не отличалась ярким румянцем, припухшие губы красиво заалели. И Пит так возбужден — из-за пения и витавшей атмосферы, — а разглядывание Патрика делает только хуже. — Ты такой удивительный.

— А ты уже такой пьяный, — парирует Патрик, поворачиваясь на стуле взглянуть на Пита. — Я на самом деле благодарен, что ты пришел. Никто, кроме коллег по работе, еще не приходил меня слушать. Не потому, что у меня друзей нет, просто я очень не люблю перед ними выступать.

— Джонатан был здесь?

Патрик качает головой.

— Это не его среда. И я бы не хотел этого. Знаешь, не хочу, чтобы люди сплетничали. А они начнут, если о нем узнают.

Пит кивает, Джонатан здесь был бы сродни пятому колесу в телеге. По мнению Пита, они не смотрятся правильно как пара, он вообще никак не видит их. Особенно в баре наподобие этого.

— К тому же он не в восторге от моей музыки, — Патрик выглядит так, будто это его вообще не задевает, но Пит думает, что Джонатан, видимо, та еще скотина. — На что я ему ответил, что не в восторге от его образа жизни офисного планктона, и он заткнул свой гребаный рот.

Выпив еще несколько бутылок пива, сопровождаемых громким смехом, они все же покидают бар. Пит на прощание машет Трэвису, и тот кивает им обоим, вскинув брови. Возможно, Патрик и выпил больше нормы, чтобы садиться за руль, но они все же оказываются на парковке своего дома в мгновение ока.

Патрик льнет к Питу, пока они поднимаются на лифте, такой теплый и пьяный, и Питу нравится ощущение прижимающегося к нему тела. Он хочет, чтобы это продлилось как можно дольше и желательно где-нибудь на мягкой кровати. Пит скользит ладонью к бедру Патрика, прежде чем спохватывается и отнимает руку. Он не может, ведь Патрик занят, и это просто перерастет в ужасную интрижку. Как только створки дверей открываются, он отступает назад, сбегая от жара лифта.

Патрик все еще в нескольких шагах позади от него и моргает так, будто понимает, что что-то пошло не так.

— Ну, эм-м-м, думаю, скоро увидимся. Когда оба протрезвеем.

Пит кивает, улыбаясь. И чувствует себя странно, когда Патрик больше не злоупотребляет личным пространством, не вторгается в него.

— Спасибо, что пришел.

— Ты меня уже благодарил и очень много. Тебе спасибо, что вытащил из дома и открыл мне свой талант.

Питу плевать, если вдруг его комплиментов слишком много, или они чересчур искренни, ведь все это чистая, блядь, правда. Он хочет обнять Патрика, но не отваживается — слишком большая возможность, что это перерастет в нечто большее.

— Спокойной ночи, Пит, — желает Патрик, и Пит наблюдает, как дверь напротив открывается, чтобы затем закрыться. И он направляется в собственную квартиру.

***

На следующее утро Пит понимает, что уже слишком стар для таких попоек. На этой неделе Бронкс у него до воскресенья, ему не терпится отвести сына на прогулку в парк и провести с ним весь день вместо обычного времени после детского сада. Пит скучает по этим моментам брачной жизни больше всего, он никогда не думал, что это станет для него чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Он принимает аспирин и уже не чувствует себя так паршиво. Мысли возвращаются в прошлый вечер, в бар к Патрику, его невероятному голосу и его порозовевшим губам, всплывает слишком живое воспоминание о теплоте упругого тела, прижимавшегося в лифте. И Пит просто не может попасться на этот крючок, только не так.

Пит обедает с Гейбом, и тот все так же решительно настроен открыть бар и отчаянно пытается заставить друга отнестись к затее серьезнее. На словах и в мечтах это все впечатляюще, конечно, но в детстве желание стать автором тоже казалось чем-то здоровским.

— Ну, как квартирка? — спрашивает Гейб. Он лишь раз был у Пита, помогая тому с коробками, и с тех пор больше не появлялся. На самом деле, было легче встречаться где-нибудь вне дома. — С соседями уже познакомился?

— Лишь с Патриком, живет напротив. Он офигенный парень, и Бронкс без ума от его собаки. — Пит поверх своего кофе смотрит на Гейба, который приподнял брови, будто расслышал в его тоне какой-то намек. Пит лишь качает головой. — Неа, мы не вместе. У него уже есть папик, с которым он по выходным трахается.

Гейб одобрительно реагирует на этот комментарий:

— Пикантненько.

— Скорее, мерзко. Папик далеко не горяч. Можно было найти себе кого получше. — Пит честно пытается не думать обо всем этом, но знает, что Джонатан возвращается этими выходными, как и то, что именно будет происходить за закрытыми дверями. В такие моменты ненависть потягивается и скребется изнутри острыми когтями.

— Значит, хочешь его на свой папочкин член? — Гейб заходит другим путем и смеется в ладонь, когда Пит запускает в него смятой салфеткой.

— Чувак, иди ты на хуй. Я ж совсем не это имел в виду. Просто он большего заслуживает, — пожимает плечами Пит, дует на кофе и снова глядит поверх кружки на приятно удивленного Гейба. — Да и не мое это дело.

Гейб оставляет эту тему, хотя усмешка, не сошедшая с его губ, обещает, что, скорее всего, он еще начнет этот разговор снова, но чуть позже. Перескочив к теме совместного бизнеса, он пытается втянуть Пита в поиски помещения под бар и его месторасположения. Дальше он рассказывает о своей новой девушке, с которой Питу еще не довелось познакомиться, отчего тот чувствует уколы вины. В последние месяцы он совсем забросил своих друзей.

***

Проходит несколько дней, и Пит находит в своем почтовом ящике приглашение. В замешательстве он тут же направляется к дверям Патрика. Тот встречает его с прижатой к груди миской каши, он отступает, улыбаясь с ложкой во рту, и дает войти.

— Ты уже получал приглашение? Видимо, кто-то этажом выше рождественскую вечеринку устраивает, и мы все приглашены.

Пит пробегается взглядом по аккуратной карточке, читая. Он не заглядывал в свой ящик несколько дней и когда поднимает глаза на Патрика, тот с ухмылкой показывает точно такое же приглашение.

— Должно быть, они новенькие, — предполагает Патрик. — Иначе бы знали, что тут никто толком ни с кем не общается.

— Ага, — соглашается Пит. Он уже столкнулся с этим; кроме как неловкими кивками он больше никак с жильцами не взаимодействовал. — Идти собираешься?

— Если только ты пойдешь, — отвечает Патрик, отставляя миску и в вопросительном жесте протягивая Питу апельсиновый сок. Тот кивает, соглашаясь, и наблюдает, как Патрик заполняет два высоких стакана.

— Наверное, нам все же стоит сходить, не хочется, чтобы у людей сложилось плохое мнение о пятом этаже.

Шутка Пита заставляет Патрика засмеяться. Когда он улыбается, то чуть заметно морщит нос, и Пит находит это до безумия милым.

Если бы не смуглая кожа, румянец точно бы оказался очевидным, Пит ставит стакан на стол и уходит. У него еще есть кое-какие дела: сроки на написание книги истекают, к тому же нужно отправить родителям e-mail. Ему необходимо уносить ноги, пока Патрик с этой своей дурацкой улыбкой окончательно его не поглотили.

***

В приглашении сказано нарядиться в рождественском духе, но Пит не совсем в праздничном настроении. Первый за все время раз он собирается провести Рождество без Бронкса и вообще-то подумывал съездить к родителям, по крайней мере, хотя бы из-за маминой стряпни.

Он покупает ободок с оленьими рогами в Dollar Store и, надев его, идет к Патрику. Его образ довершает красная рубашка, и Пит считает это достаточно праздничным для вечеринки. Когда Патрик открывает дверь, Пит как раз вспоминает нижнее белье в рождественском стиле, которое два года назад подарил Эшли.

Патрика, похоже, ввел в растерянность выбор наряда, и он решил обмотаться в различного цвета мишуру. Шляпу обвивает зеленая, желтая петлей обматывает шею, красная и серебристая змеятся вокруг ремня. Патрик сверху донизу проходится оценивающим взглядом по Питу; заметный румянец на щеках намекает на то, что он уже успел побаловать себя эгг-ногом (1).

— Где же твой нос, Рудольф? — спрашивает Патрик, запирая дверь, и берет Пита под локоть, утягивая в сторону лифта.

— Почему сразу Рудольф? Может, я один из остальных оленей, Блитцен, к примеру? — Пит мысленно проходится по именам, но одергивает себя – ведь это все не так уж и важно.

— Никто не наряжается Блитценом, — заверяет Патрик. Мишура на поясе слишком длинная и со спины свисает подобно хвосту. Пит подхватывает ее, перевешивая Патрику через предплечье.

— И сколько ж ты уже выпил? — Пит касается кончиками пальцев щеки, ощущая исходящее от кожи тепло. Он видел Патрика пьяным и раньше, но никогда таким раскрепощенным и беззаботным, что очень тому шло.

— Совсем немного, — признается Патрик и приближается, склонившись, будто собирается поведать секрет. — В студии вечеринка была, и, кажется, в мой сок что-то подлили. — Патрик крутится на месте, и Пит слышит шелест мишуры. Лифт доезжает до седьмого этажа, открывая свои створки. — О-о-о, никогда еще так высоко здесь не бывал.

Кто-то громко врубил Уитни Хьюстон, так, что она буквально ревет из колонок, и Пит одобрительно кивает головой. Они, должно быть, либо опоздали к началу, либо действительно единственные, кто ни с кем не общается. Потому что все в этой комнате — смутно знакомые лица то и дело что проскальзывают в толпе — оживленно друг с другом переговариваются.

— Нам, наверное, нужно начать с кем-нибудь разговор, — предполагает Пит. Их пока никто еще не успел заметить, и он поворачивается к Патрику, осматривающему комнату и теребящему в пальцах золотистую мишуру.

— Когда дело доходит до незнакомых людей, я в этом полный ноль, — отзывается Патрик, вытягивая шею. — Может, для начала найдем что-нибудь выпить?

К тому времени, когда они находят-таки на кухне выпивку, то уже знакомятся с хозяевами вечеринки – Джо и Мари. Как и Пит, они только вселились в дом, но, судя по тому, что знают уже каждого жильца этого здания, в заведении новых друзей, видимо, отличаются большим успехом.

— Итак, ну и кто тут у нас писатель, а кто певец? — спрашивает Мари. На ней надето красное платье, а губы украшают алая помада и по-настоящему приятная улыбка. И Пит с легкостью улыбается в ответ, тыча Патрика локтем, когда замечает, что тот уже долго и пристально пялится на безумную шевелюру Джо.

— Я пишу, — отвечает Пит, — а этот чувак — певец и музыкант.

— Было дело и я с гитарой баловался, — вставляет Джо. Это звучит как шутка, но Пит замечает примостившийся в углу усилитель, сейчас используемый как столик, и полагает, что слова все-таки являются правдой. — А вы, ребятки, давно вместе?

— _Джо_ , — одергивает его Мари, резко ткнув локтем под ребра, — Пит и Патрик живут в разных квартирах, _по отдельности_.

— Ох, чуваки, простите. Я вас просто видел разок вместе и, видимо, неправильно растолковал вибрации, — извиняющееся подмигивает Джо. — Это лишь я и мое чутье.

— Ничего страшного, — уверяет Пит, посматривая на Патрика, который только что залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана, лишь бы не участвовать в разговоре. — Мы довольно-таки близки, так что это понятно, что можно было так подумать.

Патрик кивает, соглашаясь, и повисшую неловкость в состоянии почувствовать каждый. Хозяева быстро находят причину сбежать, и, когда они удаляются, Пит видит, как Мари, склонившись к Джо, яростным шепотом пытается ему что-то втолковать. Они, видимо, только что упустили свой единственный шанс завести нормальное знакомство хоть с кем-то из соседей.

— Ну спасибо тебе за помощь, чувак, — невозмутимо произносит Пит, на что Патрик лишь пожимает плечами и протягивает бумажный стаканчик с чем-то непонятным. Когда Пит подносит его к губам, то чувствует аромат чуть подслащенного рома. Поморщившись, большим глотком опустошает стакан — не любитель он рома.

— Не сказал бы, что у нас нет этих самых вибраций, — говорит Патрик. Пусть он пьян, а тело сплошь опутано мишурой, но откровенная честность в глазах заставляет Пита уставиться на него. И смотрит он так слишком долго, пока не решает снова наполнить свой стакан.

Либо Патрик уже вдрызг пьян, либо же Пит опьянел настолько, что все сказанное им считает смешным и забавным. Они полностью отдаются веселью вечеринки, пусть их и игнорируют остальные гости. Патрик вскидывает серебристую мишуру и ловит Пита, в танце притягивая за шею.

Танцор из него ужасный, но бедра его не перестают двигаться, и Пит держится за них, ладонями хватаясь за округлую задницу. Патрик не останавливает его, лишь смеется, уткнувшись в щеку.

Никто не обращает на них внимания, слишком увлеченные собственными весельем и танцами. В какой-то момент Джо решает станцевать лимбо (2), что привлекает интерес толпы, но только не Пита. Все, что сейчас перед его взором, — это Патрик, с заалевшими губами и покачивающимися бедрами. И Питу мало простого танца под Slade, он, блядь, хочет большего.

Вскоре они снова пускаются на поиски рома, и Пит отходит отлить. Когда он возвращается, ему не сразу удается найти Патрика, но он вылавливает взглядом кусочек мишуры в углу, а потом и высокого парня рядом. Патрик пьян в стельку, но все же пытается поддерживать разговор с парнем, он замечает Пита и жестом подзывает.

— И тут у нас этаж номер три, — указывает Патрик, и Пит подмигивает парню. Тот довольно симпатичный — с копной русых волос и тощей фигурой. Пит даже замечает выпирающие сквозь футболку тазовые косточки. — Пит — мой сосед, а это Билл.

— Привет, Билл. — Парень откровенно разглядывает Пита, на что тот приподнимает брови и видит, как Патрик отворачивается, пряча ухмылку. – Ты, эм-м-м… как дела, чувак?

Пит знает этот взгляд, но ему уже так долго никто не выказывал интерес — Патрик не в счет, ведь это ни к чему не приведет. Во взгляде Билла читаются похоть и желание. Так выходит, что Патрик стоит чуть впереди Пита, и когда долговязая фигура Билла склоняется к уху Пита, Патрику приходится отшатнуться, чтобы не оказаться в ловушке прижатых друг к другу тел.

— Не хочешь выйти на балкон воздухом подышать? — в лоб спрашивает Билл, не думая тянуть кота за хвост, чего Пит не ожидает и из-за чего чуть не давится. Патрик поворачивается к Питу, задевая мишурой.

— Знаешь, мне и здесь отлично. Я пришел сюда с Патриком, мы с ним вроде как команда, — он приобнимает Патрика за плечи, что стоит ему рта, полного зеленой мишуры. Билл сужает глаза и обращается к Патрику:

— А что на это твой парень скажет? Я видел, как на прошлой неделе ты отсасывал ему в его Ягуаре.

И на этот раз Пит действительно давится, Патрик застывает, краснея, но быстро смягчается. Пит жмурится, стараясь блокировать всплывающие и начинающие заполнять голову образы.

— Он это любит, да. А вот Пит, как я думаю, ни капли в тебе не заинтересован и лишь пытается быть вежливым, вот и все.

Если бы на Патрике были очки, Пит уверен, тот бы обязательно, произнося последнюю фразу, поправил бы их на переносице — как завершающая нота, подтверждающая его мнение. Вместо этого он перебирает в пальцах хвост из красной и серебристой мишуры, пока Пит и Билл не прекращают на него пялиться.

— Мда, — в конце концов тянет Билл и пожимает плечами. — Попытаться стоило. Приятно было познакомиться, парни. — И он покидает их компашку, локтем оттесняя Патрика в сторону. Он такой худой и костлявый, что на самом деле трудно сказать, преднамеренна эта худоба или же от природы.

В конечном итоге еще после нескольких стаканов рома они возвращаются в квартиру Патрика. Тот где-то потерял шляпу, а, следовательно, и зеленую полоску мишуры, но он связывает золотистую наподобие лассо и в какой-то момент умудряется поймать им Пита за руку, притягивая к себе.

— Попался, — низким и глубоким голосом произносит Патрик, будто в попытке впечатлить _кого-то_. Вот только Пит без понятия, кого именно, но все же он смеется. Виски побаливают из-за давящих на них рогов, и Пит снимает их и чешет места, где концы ободка впивались в кожу. — Оу, а куда Рудольф подевался?

— Я же говорил, что я — Блитцен.

Комната безжалостно вращается, но Пит не отрывает от Патрика взгляда. Его руку все еще удерживает импровизированное лассо, и Патрик пятится до тех пор, пока они не переступают порог его спальни.

Пенни забежала в эту комнату, как только они вошли в квартиру, и теперь еще больше раздражена, ведь они и сюда ворвались, чтобы потревожить ее сон. Она спрыгивает с кровати и исчезает в гостиной. Патрик плюхается на кровать, его рубашка задирается, оголяя полоску бледной кожи, и Питу приходится зажмуриться, чтобы отогнать все это. Он падает на кровать рядом.

— Чувак, я не хотел отбивать тебя у того парня, — начинает Патрик. Сейчас его голос звучит обычно, и он ложится на бок, лицом к Питу. Его смешливость плавно перетекает в сонливость. Пит вдыхает запах Патрика и думает, что тоже погружается в это состояние. — Тебе надо было пойти с ним, если ты был заинтересован.

— Я не был, — с легкостью признается Пит — ром развязал язык. Он ощущает дыхание Патрика на своем лице и невесомо проходится большим пальцем по его переносице. — Этой ночью мне интересен лишь один единственный человек.

— Как и мне, Блитцен, — Патрик, будто в поцелуе, склоняется к Питу, но в последний момент останавливается и падает, коротким мазком задевая губами кожу. Он уютно сворачивается в калачик и жмется к Питу пьяным и упругим телом.

Несколько минут до Пита доходит, что Патрик уснул. Он знает, что должен бы уйти, вернуться в собственную квартиру, но Патрик рядом, такой теплый и влажно дышит в шею, и клубящаяся тьма в груди постепенно успокаивается, отступая. Пит решает полежать здесь еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — американский/европейский гоголь-моголь.  
> (2) — танец-игра заключается в проходе человека под заранее установленной планкой.


	3. 2.1

Проснувшись, Пит не сразу понимает, где он находится. Его больная голова пульсирует, а рот полон волос, от которых он отплевывается. И тут же вскидывается — слишком поспешно для все еще затуманенной алкоголем головы — чтобы на несколько секунд замереть, приводя мысли в порядок.  
  
Комната тонет во тьме предрассветных сумерек, Пит вылавливает из памяти лоскутки прошлой ночи. Он вспоминает смех Патрика, мягкие изгибы его бедер, фрагменты разговоров и сверкание золота мишуры. Он сжимает переносицу, потирает глаза, отгоняя сон, и замечает под своим боком Патрика, свернувшегося клубком.  
  
Пит делает несколько глубоких вдохов и соскальзывает с кровати, вставая на ноги. Он уже не пьян, но голова все еще будто чугунная. Опираясь о стену, пробирается к двери. И прежде чем вернуться к себе, бросает последний взгляд на безмятежно спящего Патрика.  
  


* * *

  
Следующий же день сталкивает его с Патриком. Пит ошибочно полагал, что эта встреча не может быть более неловкой. Но она оказывается еще хуже. Пит как раз забрал Бронкса к себе — в последний раз аж до окончания праздников, что очень удручающе. Патрик выходит из лифта вместе с Джонатаном, и желудок Пита делает странный кульбит.  
  
— Патрик! — зовет Бронкс, тут же ища взглядом Пенни и разочарованно хмурясь, когда понимает, что ее нигде нет. Но он без заминки отбивает Патрику пять и с откровенным любопытством разглядывает Джонатана, который, коротко на них глянув, проходит мимо к своему припаркованному Ягуару. Пит внезапно вспоминает слова Билла о том, как Патрик делал минет в этой машине, и заходится ревностью.  
  
— Привет, малой, — Патрик взъерошивает и без того лохматые белокурые волосы Бронкса и встречается взглядом с Питом. В отличие от прошлого вечера, сейчас на нем более повседневная одежда: неизменные зауженные джинсы, футболка и кардиган. Пит уже скучает по блестящему украшению, обвивавшему шляпу. — Как ты после вчерашнего?  
  
— Неплохо. Голова побаливала, но тут уж винить стоит лишь себя. — Бронкс окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, и Пит опускает ладонь на маленькое плечо, притягивая к себе ближе. — Ты как, нормально?  
  
— Да, весело было, — улыбается в ответ Патрик. Все, произошедшее вчера — тайна. Возбуждающая и горячая. И Питу не надо бы думать об этом сейчас, когда у самого бока топчется сын, а парень Патрика сидит неподалеку в машине. И оглушительно сигналит, потеряв всякое терпение ждать. — Мне, наверное, стоит…  
  
— Патрик! — зовет Джонатан, открыв окно, и в глазах Патрика коротко вспыхивает что-то неопределимое, но он успокаивает себя и отступает.  
  
— Еще увидимся, парни, — машет им Патрик, и Пит подталкивает Бронкса по направлению к лифту.  
  
— Что это за человек был? — спрашивает Бронкс, Пит закусывает губу и объясняет, что это друг Патрика. — Мне он не нравится, — после коротких раздумий заявляет Бронкс, и в этом Пит соглашается с сыном, пусть и не озвучивает свои мысли вслух.  
  


* * *

  
В субботу они с Бронксом идут в зоопарк, который оказывается забитым детьми настолько, что лишь за час им успевают преградить путь три разных коляски. Но зато это все окупается восторженным личиком сына, впервые увидевшего львов. Пит разрешает Бронксу досидеть до полуночи, чтобы открыть подарки, и понимает, что безбожно балует его, но не может ничего с собой поделать — ведь что может быть лучше этой яркой улыбки.  
  
За всю неделю Патрик ни разу не показывается, и лишь Ягуар Джонатана так и остается на своем излюбленном месте. Пит сверлит машину взглядом — в тени подземной парковки песочного цвета бока выглядят тусклыми — и кипит от злости. Он отвозит Бронкса к Эшли, хотя обычно она просто забирает его из детского сада. Раны пока не зажили до конца, и видеться с ней больно. Они все еще ходят по краю, то и дело натыкаясь на острые осколки разбившегося семейного счастья. Возможно однажды, когда напряжение в воздухе сойдет на нет, все станет легче и проще.  
  
Когда он высаживает Бронкса у дома, то громко включает радио. Без безостановочной детской болтовни становится невозможно тихо, и пусть он не всегда понимает что-то в этом потоке слов, но уже до безумия скучает. Он даже почти что рад, что возвращается на праздники в Чикаго, может хотя бы стряпня мамы отвлечет от засевшего внутри чувства одиночества.  
  
Пит решает пройтись и поднимается по лестнице, проигнорировав лифт, тем самым растягивая путь домой. Ему не охота проводить эту ночь в одинокой компании с самим собой, не охота снова оказаться запертым в четырех стенах, чувствуя, как собственный разум так же смыкается со всех сторон. К тому времени, когда он поднимается на третий этаж, мышцы в икрах заметно тянут, но впереди еще несколько пролетов.  
  
Он уже было открывает дверь, ведущую на площадку, которую они делят вместе с Патриком, как слышит отголоски разговора. Поначалу голос Патрика веселый и беззаботный, но его смех внезапно прерывает гулкий стук, будто тело припечатали к стене. Пит изворачивается так, чтобы глянуть в окно и обнаруживает то, что и подозревал: к стене напротив Патрик плашмя прижат тяжелой хваткой. Одна рука Джонатана давит на грудь, другая — сжимает челюсть дутыми красными пальцами.  
  
— Не думаешь же ты, что можешь снова со мной так разговаривать? — рычит Джонатан, не предполагая, что каждое его слово сейчас слышит и Пит. Патрик не предпринимает никаких попыток вырваться, взгляд его безучастный и пустой. — Помни свое место, кусок дерьма.  
  
— Эй, у вас тут все в порядке? — показывается из-за двери Пит, больше не желая оставаться негласным свидетелем всего этого. Не ожидавший такого Джонатан тут же отпускает Патрика. И только сейчас, когда их застали врасплох, Патрик заливается румянцем, потирая челюсть и отказываясь поднимать на Пита взгляд.  
  
Пит пусть и невысокий, но может уложить в драке парней и намного выше себя. Он все еще полон сил, да и обычно типы средних лет вроде Джонатана быстро выматываются и устают. Гнев Джонатана ограничивается холодным взглядом, и он, грубо оттеснив Пита плечом, направляется к лестничным пролетам.  
  
— Ты в порядке, чувак? — спрашивает Пит, собираясь подойти. Но Патрик, не отрываясь от стены, проскальзывает к собственной двери, не поднимая глаз и не отнимая ладони от подбородка.  
  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось видеть это. Я просто… увидимся позже, Пит. — Патрик захлопывает дверь, и Пит окидывает коридор пустым взглядом, задумываясь о том, чему только что стал очевидцем. Он достает ключи и заходит в свою квартиру.  
  
Сделав сэндвич с сыром, съедает его прямо над столом — он может себе это позволить, ведь он чертов холостяк, к тому же рядом нет сына, который мог бы одернуть его, как нет и собаки, что оттяпала бы добрую половину одним лишь просящим взглядом. Все-таки есть в одиночестве пусть мелкие, но свои преимущества.  
  
Около одиннадцати вечера слышится стук в дверь, и Пит отрывается от просмотра телевизора, больше походящего на транс, и идет открывать дверь. На пороге с ноги на ногу робко переминается ссутулившийся Патрик в пижамных штанах и худи, держа Пенни на руках. Пит отступает и пропускает внутрь.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Пит у севшего на диван Патрика. Пенни уютно сворачивается на коленях, и Пит устраивается рядом с ними. — То, что произошло — не нормально, чувак. Он никакого права не имеет с тобой так обращаться.  
  
Патрик смотрит на Пита, и во взгляде его отчетливо проступает усталость, ясно дающая понять, что такой разговор уже имел место быть, и не один раз. Но в итоге лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Он старше, и считает, что вправе так со мной разговаривать.  
  
— Это ненужная демонстрация собственной власти, — не унимается Пит, и на лице Патрика появляется слабая улыбка, будто все происходящее — одно большое недоразумение. Пит сильнее хмурится, опуская ладонь на плечо Патрика. — Он тебя и раньше бил?  
  
Патрик категорично машет головой.  
  
— Ну уж нет. Я бы ему это не спустил с рук. У нас у обоих те еще характеры и, не знаю, может в силу своего возраста он пытается взять меня под свой контроль. Но… тебе не стоит из-за этого беспокоиться. Я не пропаду, все в порядке.  
  
Пит не знает, стоит ли верить словам Патрика, но он уверен в том, что возможности его переубедить нет никакой. Его ладонь скользит выше, в неуловимой ласке проходясь прохладными пальцами по теплой коже шеи. На мгновение Патрик отзывается на прикосновение, но быстро отстраняется.  
  
— Если вдруг захочешь поговорить об этом, приходи. Правда, у меня за пазухой черный список бывших размером с увесистый том, и я, скорее всего, никаким дельным советом не подсоблю, но, как друг, всегда готов поддержать.  
  
— Спасибо тебе за это. Ничего, все обязательно образуется, — Патрик натянуто улыбается, неубедительно изображая уверенность. И Пит без понятия, что именно происходит в этих отношениях, но еще с самого начала его так и не покидает уверенность в том, что дело тут не чисто.  
  
— Мне пора уже, он скоро вернуться должен. Просто хотел прояснить некоторые вещи между нами.  
  
У Патрика странный взгляд, будто ему необходимо чуть больше, чем просто слова, поэтому, когда они оба встают с дивана, Пит сгребает Патрика в бережные объятия, чтобы не потревожить все еще ютящуюся в теплоте рук Пенни. Патрик тычется лицом в подставленное плечо, почти сразу отстраняясь и снова надевая до ужаса фальшивую улыбку.  
  
— Ладно. После праздников увидимся. Счастливого Рождества.  
  
Пит кивает словам Патрика, роняя в шепоте ответную поздравительную чушь. Сопровождаемый взглядом, Патрик шоркает в свою квартиру. В районе двенадцати часов дверь напротив открывается, и Пит верно предполагает, что это Джонатан. Сжав кулаки, ногтями впивается в кожу ладоней. Попытки выровнять дыхание безуспешны.  
  


* * *

  
С момента приезда от родителей Пит не пропускает ни одно выступление Патрика. Каждую среду он занимает свое место у бара, не скупится на громкие аплодисменты и между этим болтает с Трэвисом, что души в Патрике не чает. Пит затрагивает тему открытия собственного бара на пару с Гейбом, и Трэвис с готовностью предлагает свою помощь. И Пит отчетливо понимает, что жизнь идет на лад: он начинает все больше общаться с новыми людьми, ментальные стены, после развода возведенные вокруг него собственным же разумом, тончают и рассыпаются кирпичик за кирпичиком.  
  
После каждого выступления, Патрик спускается со сцены и всегда занимает место рядом с Питом. Все еще влажный от пота он широко улыбается, и Пит осознает, что они безбожно друг с другом флиртуют, теперь уже точно уверенный во взаимности Патрика, что, в общем-то, было понятно еще с рождественской вечеринки. Но, несмотря на все это, он просто не может ничего предпринять, потому что если и дать шанс тому, что между ним и Патриком, то все закончится лишь яркой, но короткой интрижкой. К тому же у Патрика все еще есть пара, и Пит не хочет стать толчком к измене.  
  
Джонатан нередко остается на несколько дней, и в такие моменты Патрика совсем не видно. Порой из соседней квартиры доносятся обрывки разговоров. Припаркованный на подземной автостоянке Ягуар уже режет Питу глаз. И когда Джонатан, наконец, уезжает, Патрик выглядит усталым и чересчур бледным. Пит лишь понимающе улыбается и машет в приветствии рукой, даже не пытаясь начать разговор.  
  


* * *

  
Следующее выступление Патрика проходит идеально гладко. Его голос звучит как никогда сильно, дополняя и без того потрясающую атмосферу. На последнем припеве одной из заключительных песен Пит ловит его взгляд, из-за чего Патрик не сдерживает яркой улыбки. И в груди Пита что-то обрывается. Он отводит глаза и натыкается на Трэвиса, наблюдающего за ними с довольным выражением лица.  
  
Во время финальной композиции дверь бара открывается, привлекая внимание встревоженного Пита. Джонатан абсолютно не вписывается в атмосферу этого заведения. Весь его вид кричит о том, что он из более высшего слоя общества. Но он вышагивает к бару, садится рядом с Питом, открыто разглядывая его своими глазами-бусинками, и заказывает бурбон. Трэвис не произносит ни слова, выполняя заказ, но, приподняв бровь, посылает Питу чуть сконфуженный взгляд. Пит коротко машет головой: что он вообще может сказать?  
  
Патрик замечает Джонатана лишь под конец выступления, его пальцы соскальзывают с гитарных струн, но он быстро справляется с собой. И поднимает взгляд лишь тогда, когда толпа взрывается овациями.  
  
Патрик не спешит подходить к барной стойке. Он беседует с остановившими его ребятами, после чего принимает объятия девушки, которая не пропустила почти ни одного выступления, чем и привлекла к себе внимание.  
  
— Привет, Пит, — тихо здоровается Патрик, и бросает взгляд на Джонатана, растягивая губы в прохладную закрытую улыбку. — Джонатан, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Да вот подумал, нужно бы заглянуть сюда, тебя проверить. Никогда не слышал, как ты играешь. — Не стесняясь Пита, Джонатан притягивает Патрика за запястье и тесно к себе прижимает. Любопытные глаза зевак не заставляют себя ждать, и наглая ладонь, спустившаяся к заднице Патрика и грубо ее сжавшая, только усугубляет дело. Пит с трудом подавляет желание отвернуться: он почему-то уверен, что должен все это видеть.  
  
— Не здесь, — просит Патрик, начиная неловко выворачиваться из держащей его хватки. Это оказывается безуспешным, и он прекращает ерзать, опадая тряпичной куклой во властных руках.  
  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, — произносит Джонатан, и Пит сжимает в кулаке горлышко бутылки, скрипя зубами. Снова эта демонстрация собственной силы, ее просто невозможно не заметить. Но, как и большинство здесь присутствующих, Пит старается не упускать ни одного движения, наблюдая за тем, как Патрик, склонившись, целует Джонатана в губы.  
  
По бару проносится удивленный шепоток, и от Пита не укрывается взгляд Трэвиса, шокированного из-за разыгрывающейся сцены. Джонатан углубляет поцелуй, запуская язык в рот Патрика, и это заставляет поморщиться. При первой же возможности Патрик отстраняется, на его лице большими буквами написано унижение. Раскрасневшийся он не открывает глаз.  
  
Джонатан проходится пальцами по губам Патрика и соскальзывает со стула, направляясь в сторону туалета. Неустанные десятки пар глаз провожают его, но по виду даже и не сказать, что он расстроен этим. Пит протягивает початую бутылка пива Патрику, и тот опустошает ее почти залпом.  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем он сюда заявился и почему все это делает, — подает голос Патрик, глядя на Пита из-под белокурой челки. Пит лишь машет головой и потирает руку. — Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал. И ему об этом известно. Видимо, я снова как-то разозлил его.  
  
— Патрик, все хорошо, никто не собирается тебя осуждать, — Пит несильно сжимает ладонь Патрика в своей. Патрик кивает, и выглядит это так, будто он пытается сам себя в этом убедить. Он разрывает прикосновение и отходит от барной стойки.  
  
— Пойду воздухом подышу, проветрю немного голову. — Патрик отставляет бутылку и быстро выходит. Некоторые любопытные все еще не устают пялиться, но остальные уже давно вернулись к собственным разговорам. После окончания выступления музыка в баре заиграла более громко.  
  
Вернувшись, Джонатан одаривает Пита одним холодным взглядом и тоже выходит. Питу становится не по себе, но он убеждает себя в том, что это не его дело, и тем более не его жизнь. Он возвращается к одинокому потягиванию пива, глухо барабаня пальцами по стойке.  
  
— Вышел бы ты проверить, в порядке ли там Патрик. И врагу не пожелаешь таких отношений, в какие он ввязался. — Трэвис впивается в Пита взглядом, на что тот лишь хмурится. — Ты ведь тоже это понимаешь.  
  
— Он сам в состоянии покончить с этим, но все еще почему-то этого не сделал. Я пытался помочь, и мне ответили, что все в порядке. — Пит не уверен, что он вообще может сделать в этой ситуации. Он хочет помочь, но руки его связаны, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Патрик сам не попросит об этой помощи.  
  
— Патрику нужен сейчас лишь один человек, и уж явно не этот мужик с длинными загребущими лапами. Хотя бы одному из вас пора уже взять все в свои руки и дать пинка под зад этому чуваку. Я бы с радостью это сделал самолично, но на мне бар висит. Так что иди ты и разберись со всем. — С этими словами Трэвис выпроваживает Пита, и Пит вдруг вспоминает о случившемся на лестничной клетке всего несколько недель назад. Он срывается с места и спешит к выходу.  
  
Когда, выйдя наружу, он никого не обнаруживает, то просто стоит несколько секунд и оглядывается. Он обходит здание, минует мерцающую подрагивающими огоньками вывеску и фонари, горящие желтым. До его слуха доносятся отголоски спора, и Пит ускоряет шаг.  
  
— …Ты говорил мне, что останешься в стороне от этой части моей жизни. Хочешь, чтобы я заявился в ебучую Пасадену и посвятил твою женушку во все дела, которые ты творишь во время «рабочих поездок»?  
  
Пит слышит голос Патрика, слышит каждое слово и встает как вкопанный.  
  
— Посмеешь это сделать, и я позабочусь о том, что все твои дружки узнают о твоей истиной сущности. Если я увижу лишь малейший намек на то, что ты снова бегаешь к своему соседу-долбоебу, ты горько об этом пожалеешь, уж поверь мне. Со мной, блядь, играть лучше не стоит. Думаешь, он захочет тебя, когда правда выльется наружу?  
  
Пит выходит из своего укрытия как раз в тот момент, когда Патрик начинает по-настоящему свирепеть от ярости. Пит сам зол, как черт, и поэтому, оттолкнув Патрика в сторону, что есть мочи врезается кулаком в скулу Джонатана.  
  
— Боже, — вздыхает Патрик, тут же оттаскивая Пита и загораживая собой. — Уебывай отсюда, Джонатан. А когда будешь готов к нормальному разговору, дай знать.  
  
Джонатан потирает лицо — он готов к продолжению драки, — но, несмотря на небольшой рост и миленькое личико, в голосе Патрика проступает явная угроза, и Джонатан отступает в сторону главной улицы. Патрик поворачивается к Питу, тот большим пальцем проходится по сбитым костяшкам. Он уже давно не дрался, и в руке чувствуется назойливое жжение.  
  
— Нужен лед? — спрашивает Патрик, и Пит машет головой. Патрик роняет руку, отводя взгляд. — Как много ты услышал?  
  
— О том, что он женат.  
  
Что Пит и так подозревал. Джонатан ведь белый мужик средних лет, служащий на приличной работе, не сложно догадаться, что он уже состоит в браке. И Пит не говорил об этом Патрику лишь потому, что тот становится слишком вспыльчивым, когда в разговоре дело доходит до этих отношений.  
  
— Должно быть, ты теперь считаешь меня плохим человеком, — предполагает Патрик, опускаясь на землю и прислоняясь спиной к холодной стене. Пит повторяет действие, поворачиваясь к Патрику.  
  
— Я считаю, что ты у него на крючке, и я знаю, каково это. Я уже проходил через такое с тем, кого любил. — С Эшли, до ее беременности все было несерьезно, даже легкомысленно, а потом пришла любовь, искусственная и вынужденная ими самими. Но до нее он обжигался и с другими, несчитанное количество раз.  
  
— Я знаю, что он меня не любит, — Патрик трясет головой. В сумраке вечереющего неба черты его лица кажутся размытыми, и Пит с трудом вспоминает их первую встречу, то, как Патрик выглядел: мягкий, теплый и уютный в своей излюбленной пижаме. Пит хочет отмотать время назад так отчаянно, ведь теперь ему известны правила этой игры. — То есть, он любит какие-то отдельные мои качества, но меня, как целое, — нет.  
  
— И тебя это устраивает? — Пит уже ничего не понимает. Он не хочет лицемерить, считая Патрика закадычным другом, которого знает от и до, но он знает, что Патрик сильный и не глупый, но тот сейчас ведет себя как раз наоборот — как бесхребетная тряпка.  
  
— Он мне полностью безразличен. — Патрик вжимается пятками в асфальт, его ладони подрагивают на коленях, будто в болевых спазмах. Пит в растерянности.  
  
— Тогда какого хуя ты творишь? — Пит хмурится, на его лбу пролегают глубокие складки, и он разглаживает их ладонью, пытаясь в тысячный раз понять, что вообще происходит.  
  
— Все не так просто. Я ему по гроб жизни обязан, — слова срываются с губ давно выученной скороговоркой и звучат так, будто Патрик действительно в них верит, будто это не полная чушь.  
  
— Ты не можешь оставаться с ним только из-за этого. Особенно после сегодняшней ссоры, да и той, что была несколько недель назад. Ты должен понимать, что лучше всего этого, ты можешь за себя постоять, я знаю. — Пит берет своей не ушибленной рукой ладонь Патрика, пытаясь этим самым привести того в чувство.  
  
— Если бы ты только знал, насколько я у него в долгу, то говорил бы сейчас совсем по-другому.  
  
С Пита довольно всей этой загадочности, на самом деле довольно. Патрик машет головой из стороны в сторону: он по-настоящему выбит из колеи и расстроен. Питу не знаком этот Патрик, он без понятия, как с ним говорить, как его уговаривать и разубеждать в чем-то. Без какой-то помощи или отдачи он здесь бессилен.  
  
— Пусть так, — кивает Пит и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая свою слишком старую для таких посиделок на голой земле задницу от пыли. Он предлагает Патрику руку и помогает тому встать. — Я не могу с тобой спорить, когда ты так категоричен. Но если все же захочешь поговорить, в любое время, дай знать.  
  
И Патрик вроде как хочет что-то возразить на это, но так и остается безмолвным, следуя за Питом в бар забрать гитару. Они едут домой в тишине, Пит пытается высмотреть на лице Патрика хотя бы малейшую подсказку тому, что же, блядь, происходит, но остается ни с чем.  
  
— Ты возненавидишь меня, если узнаешь правду, — наконец произносит Патрик, когда они возвращаются к своим квартирам. Поникший он кажется еще меньше, от него веет грустью и тоской, и Пит хочет затащить его к себе и как-то отвлечь, попытаться заставить почувствовать себя лучше. Он подавляет свой порыв, он не может этого сделать.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — холодным отрешенным тоном произносит Пит и закрывает перед Патриком дверь, не давая тому даже попытаться что-то ответить.  
  


* * *

  
Все, происходящее вокруг, дает увесистый пинок снова сфокусировать все свое внимание на книге. Это хорошо отвлекает от той сумасшедшей драмы под названием «жизнь Патрика», в которую Пит был невольно втянут. Бронкса огорчает то, что Патрик больше не приходит к ним и не предлагает поиграть с Пенни. И это заставляет Пита задуматься о заведении питомца для Бронкса да и собственной компании, но он не уверен, что готов сейчас еще и к этой ответственности.  
  
Чуть позже звонит его редактор и говорит, что Пит должен прийти в офис на встречу, которая назначена на довольно-таки позднее время. А так как сегодня среда, и соответственно по средам Бронкс всегда у него, то Пит ломает голову, что же ему делать. Он категорически не желает брать сына с собой: позволить шестилетнему ребенку шастать по офису среди людей, которым Пит ни капли не доверяет? Ну уж нет.  
  
Поэтому, пока не струсил, он стучится к Патрику. Патрик не сразу открывает дверь, но делает это с вежливой улыбкой. Прежде чем Пит успевает остановить себя, он оглядывает Патрика сверху донизу. Выглядит тот, как обычно: темные джинсы, свитер, взлохмаченные мягкие волосы и очки. И улыбается Питу так, будто это не они провели последние несколько недель, игнорируя друг друга.  
  
— Ладно, это, скорее всего, неуместно будет, потому что мы уже больше недели не разговаривали, но мне нужно на встречу важную, а Бронкса оставить не с кем, не мог бы ты посидеть с ним, всего лишь пару часов? — Пит выпаливает все это одним потоком и под конец делает глубокий вдох. — Если не можешь, то я попробую его с собой взять.  
  
— Конечно, без вопросов, — отвечает Патрик. — Все здорово. — Он все так же улыбается этой своей очаровательной улыбкой, и у Пита, блядь, мигрень из-за нее уже начинается.  
  
— Почему ты такой, сука, милый? — спрашивает Пит, и Патрик меняется в лице, поджимает губы, в задумчивости постукивая пальцем по подбородку.  
  
— Ну, может потому, что ты многое для меня сделал, к тому же я обожаю твоего сынишку и сейчас абсолютно ничем не занят? — пожимает плечами Патрик. Пит сыт по горло этим: он притягивает Патрика к себе за руку и несдержанно впивается в губы.  
  
Пит уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз целовал кого-то. Как только их губы соприкасаются, он чувствует в них заметное покалывание. Патрик отвечает на поцелуй неохотно; его полные губы теплые и мягкие. Он отстраняется, взгляд его удивленный.  
  
— Вот черт, — бьет себя по лбу Пит. Губы все еще приятно покалывают, а в сознании всего одна лишь мысль «еще». Но нельзя.  
  
— Все нормально, Пит. Этого стоило ожидать. — Ладонь Патрика задерживается на плече Пита, и Пит не думает, что все так уж нормально, потому что, пусть он и не видел самого Джонатана, но он видел его припаркованный Ягуар. — Приводи Бронкса. А когда закончишь с делами, мы все обсудим.  
  
Пит молча кивает. Его уже начинает мутить из-за того, что он наделал. Но если подумать, то они оба этого хотели, он не настолько туп, чтобы это отрицать. И все же это должно было произойти по-другому, не так совсем. Да и какой смысл желать кого-то, кто уже с кем-то другим.  
  
Пит возвращается за Бронксом, который ждет его с присущим только детям терпением. Он показывает большой палец и улыбается, видя, как Бронкс, победоносно взметнув кулак в воздух, радостно кидается к нему.  
  
— Ладненько, я оставляю Патрику ключ от квартиры, потому что тебе по любому что-нибудь да понадобится.  
  
Патрику приходится отпрыгнуть с пути спешащего внутрь Бронкса; уже в привычном для них действии они дают друг другу пять.  
  
Находясь под внимательным взглядом Патрика, Пит чувствует, как в животе поднимается рой взбешенных бабочек — будто он снова сопливый подросток. Успокоившись, по крайней мере попытавшись это сделать, Пит прощается — Бронкс изнутри что-то ему отвечает — и уходит.  
  
Встреча, как и всегда, проходит уныло и скучно. Они только и делают, что обсуждают выход книги, написание которой подходит к финишной линии. Уже совсем скоро они планируют провести встречу с раздачей автографов и зачитыванием самой книги, и пусть Пит обычно пытается увильнуть от подобного, сейчас он соглашается со всем, давая добро.  
  
В данный момент ему, на самом деле, сложно думать о чем-то еще, помимо чертовых губ Патрика или его мелодичного голоса, который крутится в голове и заглушает собой все остальные звуки. И Пит, наконец, решает для себя: на хуй Джонатана, на хуй огромную возможность того, что он лишь в конец разъебашит свои сердце и психику. Игра стоит свеч, да и хуже, чем сейчас, точно не будет.  
  
Спустя три часа он уже дома и стучится в дверь Патрика. Вид у того чуть вымотанный, но улыбка все такая же светлая и широкая, и Пита почти что передергивает.  
  
Патрик тянет его за запястье, заводя внутрь, и до Пита сразу же доносится витающий в воздухе запах чего-то липкого и сладкого. Оглянув кухню, на которой произошел либо взрыв, либо кровавая битва, его охватывает волнение, и он переводит взгляд на Патрика. На периферии маячит Бронкс, устроившийся с Пенни под боком на диване и смотрящий телевизор.  
  
— И чем вы тут, парни, занимались, пока меня не было? — спрашивает чуть обеспокоенно Пит.  
  
— Лимонад делали. По маминому рецепту. Она еще в детстве ему научила. Знаю, что в нем сахара немерено, но я Бронксу дал выпить лишь стакан небольшой. — Патрик подходит к холодильнику, заполняет напитком стакан и протягивает Питу. — Попробуй, вкусно получилось.  
  
— Очень вкусно, пап, — подтверждает Бронкс со своего места на диване. Лимонад и вправду хорош, вот только сейчас, после всего того, что успело произойти, Пит не отказался бы подлить в него чего покрепче.  
  
— Вы, ребята, на славу потрудились, лимонад вышел отменным, — говорит Пит, улыбаясь Патрику. Эти несколько часов помогли ему привести мысли в маломальский порядок. Да, он все еще чувствует себя придурком из-за того, что так набросился на Патрика, но он не жалеет об этом и отступать не собирается.  
  
— Спасибо. — На губах Патрика снова появляется эта злоебучая улыбка, будто он прекрасно знает, что она творит с Питом. Пит испытывает непреодолимое желание стереть ее поцелуем, которому не может поддаться: Бронкс, выглядывая из-за диванного подлокотника, заинтересованно за ними наблюдает. И Питу надо бы сейчас просто убраться отсюда, пока чего еще не успел натворить.  
  
— Пойдем мы уже, наверное, — начинает пятиться Пит, стараясь не задеть и не споткнуться о лежащую на полу гитару. Видимо, тот безукоризненный порядок, царивший в квартире при первом ее посещении, был счастливой случайностью, потому что после этого здесь наблюдается полный хаос из оставленных — порой в самых неожиданных местах — инструментов и змеящихся по полу шнуров. — Я чуть позже зайду поговорить о, ну, сам знаешь, о произошедшем.  
  
Патрик кивает и машет на прощание Бронксу, провожая до двери. Позже, когда Пит укладывает уже чистенького после принятой ванны Бронкса спать, он спрашивает, нравится ли ему Патрик.  
  
— Мне больше Пенни нравится, — отвечает Бронкс, сонно моргая, — но он тоже ничего, и готовит вкусно.  
  
— Да, готовит он и вправду вкусно, — улыбается Пит, убирая упавшие на лицо Бронкса пряди. Он унаследовал его лоб, но с лучшей линией роста волос, чему Пит рад, ведь сыну, как ему самому, не придется мучиться из-за ужасных стрижек. — Спи спокойно, приятель.  
  
Он еще около часа слоняется по квартире на случай, если Бронкс вдруг проснется и откажется снова засыпать. Обычно, если такое и случается, то как раз в этот отрезок времени. К счастью, спит он сегодня крепко. Пит, заперев дверь, с гулко стучащим у горла сердцем направляется в квартиру Патрика.


	4. 2.2

После первого же стука Патрик, уже успевший переодеться в пижаму, открывает дверь.  
  
— Ты одеваешься либо по-настоящему круто, либо ужасно, середины не существует, — заходя, произносит Пит. Квартира погружена в полумрак, который разрезает тонкая полоска света, тянущаяся из спальни Патрика. Нервы Пита начинают шалить, пробуждая в нем панику.  
  
— Довольно-таки смешно слышать такое от тебя, — отбивает Патрик с улыбкой, превращающейся в хитрую ухмылку с каждым шагом, с которым он пятится от медленного приближающегося Пита. Когда он натыкается спиной на кухонную стойку, Питу удается, наконец, настигнуть его.  
  
— Я тебя поцелую? — в этот раз Пит просит разрешение, на что Патрик лишь тянет его к себе за ворот футболки и, чуть повернув голову, льнет губами к губам. Патрик умел в поцелуях, губы его размыкаются без замедления, а чувственные укусы побуждают Пита подтолкнуть его дальше, усаживая на стойку. Язык проскальзывает в жаркий влажный рот, ресницы щекочут щеки. После душа кожа Патрика пахнет мылом — это заставляет понять реальность происходящего. Пит уже и забыл, какое удовольствие могут дарить такие поцелуи.  
  
Пит отпускает стойку, которую сжимал, поймав Патрика в ловушку рук, и скользит ладонями под футболку. Разгоряченная кожа уже чуть вспотела, пальцы Пита, огладив живот, пробираются под резинку пижамных штанов, и Патрик несдержанно прикусывает нижнюю губу Пита.  
  
Пит сжимает теплую, слегка влажную ладонь Патрика и ненавязчиво тянет за собой. Патрик быстро схватывает идею и медленно следует за Питом, выходя из квартиры и пересекая небольшую лестничную площадку. Патрик поджимает пальцы на босых ногах, когда ступает на холодный пол площадки, и Пит ускоряет шаг, пока не упирается спиной в дверь своей квартиры.  
  
Он открывает ее и оглядывается, выискивая любые намеки на шестилеток, любящих слоняться по квартире, нежели чем спать. Но дверь Бронкса все еще прикрыта, поэтому Пит резко тянет Патрика на себя, и тот оказывается в его хватке. Ладони проходятся по плечам Патрика, лаская сквозь мягкую ткань футболки. Синева широко распахнутых глаз приглушена полумраком, царящим в квартире. Взгляд падает к губам — полным, приоткрытым, таким манящим, — в Пите бурлит желание, почти нужда, снова ощутить их вкус, смакуя и перекатывая на языке.  
  
— Хочу, — Пит сам не уверен, о чем сейчас просит, но Патрик будто понимает и, склонившись, ловит губы Пита зубами. Покусывание переходит в мягкий поцелуй, пухлые губы нежно касаются губ Пита. Ладонь на мгновение замирает на груди, прежде чем Патрик с легкой улыбкой отстраняется.  
  
— Я тоже, — срывается с губ Патрика, когда он выцеловывает себе путь к горлу Пита. И сердце того так и норовит пробить грудную клетку, стуча громко и торопливо, ведь он уже так давно не был с кем-то. И он жаждет Патрика — во время дрочки в его мыслях часто возникают недвусмысленные фантазии о нем — но быть с ним сейчас, держать в своих руках такого  _хрупкого_ , но как никогда настоящего, немного по-другому.  
  
Пит снова начинает пятиться, и ладони Патрика, скользнувшие к бедрам, заставляют запнуться. Он достигает двери спальни, открывает ее, оборачиваясь вместе с Патриком, теперь оказавшимся спиной к кровати, и легко подталкивая его, пока тот не наталкивается на матрац, падая и тут же приподнимаясь на локтях. На губах Патрика появляется нежная улыбка, а он сам, извиваясь, забирается выше на кровати.  
  
Пит садится рядом, пальцами путаясь в волосах на затылке Патрика и лбом касаясь лба. Снова чувствуется щекотка ресниц на щеках. Повернув голову, он целует линию челюсти, под самым ухом. Аромат шампуня и лосьона не успели выветриться с кожи. Патрик все еще в полусидящем положении, придерживая себя на локтях, и Пит нажимает ладонью ему на солнечное сплетение, надавливает, пока тот не ложится послушно на спину.  
  
Пит приподнимается, почти пожирая Патрика взглядом. Грудная клетка того движется в такт тяжелому, сбивающемуся с обычного ритма дыханию, но огонек в глазах по-прежнему такой же ласковый. И Пит склоняется в поцелуе. Не дожидаясь какого-то напора, Патрик размыкает губы, впуская язык Пита, и дразнит умелыми движениями. И Пит теряется в мыслях, с трудом припоминая, когда ему еще встречался кто-то такой же великолепный в поцелуях.  
  
Пит легким прикосновением проходится подушечками пальцев по оголенной полоске разгоряченной кожи между чуть задранной футболкой и пижамными штанами. Он водит незамысловатые узоры на животе и поднимает взгляд на Патрика, когда перемещается выше, полностью забираясь под футболку.  
  
— Мы можем не спешить, — предлагает Патрик, опуская ладонь на щеку Пита и поглаживая ее. Пит не прекращает ласку, касаясь чуть выпирающего живота. И это такая разительная противоположность тому, к чему Пит привык, тому, что для него является (или уже являлось) нормой в предпочтениях. У Пита прослеживался какой-то стандарт, под который подходило большинство парней и девушек, с которыми он имел связь. Все они были стройные, даже худые, с острыми локтями и выпирающими лопатками. Но сейчас он не мог сказать, что ему не по душе то, что у него в руках.  
  
Он снова целует Патрика, и Патрик охотно отвечает на мокрый, глубокий поцелуй. Пит испускает вздох, тяжело опускает ладонь ниже, пока Патрик не вздрагивает.  
  
— Не хочу медлить, хочу… — Он смотрит на Патрика, чья футболка задралась, и оставляет легкий поцелуй на коже живота, очерчивает кончиком языка пупок и ухмыляется тому, как Патрик несдержанно вскидывает бедрами.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, мы сделаем так, как тебе хочется. — Патрик разводит ноги так, что Пит оказывается между ними. И пусть Пит не ожидал от Патрика такого распутного вызывающего действия, это не значит, что ему это не нравится. — Тебе решать.  
  
— Я уже давно парней не трахал, но сейчас я хочу. Тебя хочу. — Пит приподнимается, пока его член не вжимается в пах Патрика.  
  
— Да, я тоже. — Патрик откидывает голову назад, кусая губы. Не прекращая движений бедер, Пит наклоняется и проводит зубами по горлу, ощущая на губах легкое покалывание пробивающейся щетины.  
  
После Эшли Пит ни с кем не занимался сексом. Вся ситуация под конец приняла неприятный оттенок: трах из жалости что с его, что с ее стороны. Беспокойный клубок начинает юлить в груди Пита, но Патрик берет его ладони в свои и подносит к губам, целуя костяшки пальцев. Белокурая челка падает на глаза. Пит пытается перевести дыхание, медленно моргая.  
  
— У меня… никого не было после Эшли. — Пит клянет себя за то, что начал об этом разговор. Что может быть хуже — додуматься упомянуть о бывшей жене, когда он вот-вот собирается трахнуть кого-то нового, кого-то, кто ему по-настоящему нравится? Но Патрик лишь сильно вжимается губами в губы и отстраняет Пита. Они оказываются сидящими друг напротив друга.  
  
— Тогда позволь мне взять все в свои руки. — Патрик встает на колени, скользнув ладонями под футболку, и тянет ее, пока Пит не поднимает руки и позволяет снять ее. — Тебе понравится.  
  
Пит раздевает Патрика, снимает с себя джинсы и останавливается, чтобы просто смотреть. Темноте спальни не удается полностью скрыть в своем сумраке бледность Патрика, Пит включает светильник на прикроватной тумбе, чтобы увидеть больше: он никогда не любил заниматься сексом без света. И он не может отнять взгляда от Патрика, от его полных гладких бедер, широко разведенных и таких неебически бледных. Пит дотрагивается до бедра, впитывая в себя жар кожи, и делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Презерватив? — спрашивает Патрик, накрывая ладонь Пита. Его ладони оказываются чуть меньше, он переплетает их пальцы, прежде чем Пит отстраняется, отнимая руку.  
  
Ему не сразу удается найти презервативы. Он точно закидывал несколько штук в ящик тумбочки, когда только переехал, но сейчас они, видимо, оказались на самом дне, спрятанные под кучей барахла, скопившегося за прошедшие месяцы. В конце концов, он нащупывает длинную полоску и смазку, бросая все возле Патрика.  
  
Он возвращается на кровать, и Патрик улыбается ему, его щеки покрывает легкий румянец. Он открывает тюбик, выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы, размазывая по подушечкам, и опускает руку между ног.  
  
Пит не отрывает взгляда от пальцев, лениво движущихся внутрь и наружу. Патрик разводит ноги шире; Пит знает, что это представление, и оно устроено для него. Он встречается взглядом с Патриком, который пристально на него смотрит, кусая губу; по  _всему_  его телу расползся завораживающий румянец.  
  
Пит берет открытый тюбик, выдавливает немного смазки на ладонь и накрывает скользкой хваткой член Патрика, и тот несдержанно вскидывается. Влажное прикосновение к чувствительной коже лишь больше распаляет, и Патрик тянется к Питу в поиске губ для поцелуя. Проглатывает любые звуки, что они так желают проронить.  
  
Пит неспешно дрочит Патрику, заворожено смотрит то на его лицо, то на собственную руку, после чего взгляд падает ниже, туда, где Патрик медленно трахает себя тремя пальцами. И Пит хочет коснуться, поэтому, отпустив его член, он ведет ладонью ниже, задевает яйца, и их костяшки пальцев соприкасаются.  
  
Два пальца выскальзывают и чуть разводят ягодицы. Сердце Пита замирает при виде этого, и он толкает внутрь свои пальцы. Патрик горячий и узкий, он сжимается вокруг скользящих в унисон пальцев и потирает самым кончиком пальца у входа. Это позволяет Питу нажать еще дальше. Они устанавливают неспешный плавный ритм.  
  
Патрик издает тихие мягкие звуки, кусая губы. То, как пальцы Пита задевают пальцы Патрика, пускает по телу волну возбуждения, и Пит вжимается в чужое бедро, в каком-то отчаянном желании прикосновения.  
  
— Готов идти дальше? — спрашивает Патрик, разрывая поцелуй. Его пальцы еще раз скользят вдоль пальцев Пита, но потом исчезают, и Пит отстраняет ладонь тоже. Патрик раскраснелся и вспотел, капли пота катятся по внутренней стороне бедра, и весь его вид, такой катастрофичный в своей сексуальности, едва вырывает из Пита низкий стон.  
  
Пит кивает. Он думает о том, что его сын спит, и им придется быть потише. Но Патрик и так говорит шепотом, видимо, тоже понимает все. Патрик тянется к презервативам, стискивая зубами, отрывает один от полоски и хватает смазку.  
  
Его действия очень умелые, и Пит находит этому объяснение: он ведь сейчас встречается с Джонатаном, они, должно быть, занимаются этим каждый раз, когда тот остается у Патрика. Пит не желает думать об этом сейчас. Патрик — его, пусть лишь на одну только ночь.  
  
Патрик выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы и манит Пита к себе. Тот подползает на коленях и подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда скользкие пальцы касаются головки члена. За это время к нему едва ли прикасались, и Пит толкается в ладонь, стараясь изо всех сил не кончить.  
  
— Немного смазки под презервативом делает ощущения еще приятнее, — объясняет Патрик, выплевывая кусочек обертки, и раскатывает резинку презерватива по члену Пита.  
  
— Я запомню. — Пит глупо пялится на свой член, после чего переводит взгляд на Патрика. — Как мы…? — начинает он, касаясь тыльной стороной ладони влажной щеки Патрика.  
  
— Я мог бы оседлать тебя? Я бы очень этого хотел. — Патрик краснеет из-за собственных слов и робко смотрит на Пита, пробегаясь пальцами по челке, как если бы он внезапно почувствовал волнение или неловкость. Пит лишь кивает, взбираясь выше на постели, вжимаясь спиной в изголовье кровати.  
  
Патрик подползает и садится Питу на бедра. Он подбородком задевает его нос, когда тянется назад, помогая себе насадиться на член. Пит оглаживает гладкую округлую ягодицу и мягко надавливает. Он хочет сделать это медленно, неторопливо, но Патрик движется резко, так, что принимает в себя Пита всего.  
  
— Не шевелись, — выдавливает Пит, почти не дыша, боясь, что даже это может подтолкнуть к оргазму. Патрик кивает и тычется лбом Питу в горло, не двигаясь и не сжимаясь. — Иначе я кончу прямо сейчас. Чего очень не хочется.  
  
Патрик смеется, сжимаясь неосознанно, и Пит стонет, толкаясь и чувствуя тепло. Патрик выпрямляется; его влажные волосы потемнели от пота, и Пит водит ладонями по вспотевшей порозовевшей коже. Капли пота стекают по спине Патрика, а ладони Пита все движутся, гладят, сжимают его бедра.  
  
Патрик начинает двигаться — медленно, раскачиваясь взад-вперед — его руки сильно сжимают решетчатое изголовье кровати по обеим сторонам от головы Пита. Его бедра двигаются непристойно в своем неторопливом темпе, и Пит снова толкается, слыша сбившееся дыхание Патрика. Он не в состоянии отвести взгляда от глаз напротив — потемневших и таких сосредоточенных.  
  
Патрик насаживается на член, Пит позволяет ему взять все под свой контроль, сам он устремляет свое внимание на тело Патрика, его тесную теплоту. Пит убирает облепившие лицо Патрика влажные пряди и удерживает его в своих ладонях.  
  
Патрик начинает двигаться быстрее, он прижимается губами к челюсти Пита, не сдерживая влажных стонов. Внезапно он замирает — его твердый член зажат между их телами — и старается дышать ровно.  
  
— Хочу тебя на мне, — шепчет Патрик, путаясь пальцами в собственных волосах в попытке убрать их с лица снова, а потом накрывает ладонью шею Пита. Член Пита пульсирует в Патрике, не движется, но тесно сжат в скользкой хватке, такой, какая не ощущалась уже долгое время.  
  
Пит кивает, и Патрик слезает с его колен. Питу приходится сжать член у основания, там, где кончается резинка презерватива, потому что он смотрит на Патрика — и это слишком. Патрик ложится на подушки, все такой же влажный и раскрасневшийся, он берет одну подушку и укладывает под бедра, широко разводя ноги. Он лениво поглаживает свой потяжелевший член и когда Пит все так же остается неподвижным, изгибает бровь.  
  
— Давай, Пит. Трахни меня, как тебе хочется. Трахни так, как это мне нужно. — Он разводит пальцами ягодицы, и Пит видит то, что хочет, видит то, где он нужен. Он набрасывается на Патрика, трясясь больше от возбуждения сейчас, чем от чего бы то ни было еще. Он так давно ни с кем не спал, поэтому все чувства стали более ярче, насыщенней, живее  
  
Патрик обвивает ногами бедра Пита, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Пит толкается внутрь и ощущает, что Патрик уже не такой тугой. Они создают какое-то подобие ритма. Каждый шлепок бедер выбивает из Патрика тяжелый вздох, заставляя извиваться, а член — исходиться смазкой, все так же сжатый в ловушке их тел. Они стараются быть тихими, но мокрые шлепки кожи о кожу нечем заглушить.  
  
Патрик не прекращает трогать Пита: пальцы вжимаются в плечи, проходятся вдоль позвоночника и останавливаются на заднице, надавливая, толкая ближе, глубже. В конце концов, он роняет руки, сжимает простыню в кулаках и, удерживая свой вес на согнутых локтях, тянется к Питу за поцелуем, но совсем скоро снова падает на спину. Он кончает, запрокинув голову назад, выгибается под Питом, сомкнув ладонь на члене.  
  
Пит не перестает толкаться — сам он еще не близок к краю — но делает это мягче: тело Патрика сейчас очень чувствительно. Он, на самом деле, и не предполагает, как ему удалось продержаться так долго, возможно, причиной тому его недооцененная сила воли. С этого момента пункт «трахаться с Патриком» в списке его дел на месяц вперед. Патрик сжимается, но Пит не может перестать плавно двигаться внутрь и наружу, то ускользая, то снова настигая тот влажный жар.  
  
— Эй. — Все еще пришпиленный телом Пита, Патрик толкает его в плечо. Пит опускает на него взгляд, целует в челюсть и неохотно отстраняется, выходя, когда Патрик продолжает мягко отталкивать его от себя. — Есть идея.  
  
Пит садится немного озадаченный. Он все еще возбужден, и у него такой стояк, что больно становилось, но Патрик снова толкает его, и Пит падает на подушки, снимая презерватив. Головка члена блестит от смазки и лубриканта. На раскрасневшемся лице Патрика появляется улыбка. Он выглядит таким соблазнительным, даже распутным — он выглядит удовлетворенным. Так же улыбаясь, он наклоняется к члену Пита.  
  
Эш никогда не любила это дело, а Пит никогда ее и не заставлял, поэтому он и не помнил, когда ему в последний раз делали минет. Но сейчас это хорошо как никогда раньше, Патрик хорош: жар его рта, как он тесно скользит вверх, поднимаясь к головке, и опускается вниз по стволу члена, ослабляясь, принимая до конца, пока не утыкается носом в жесткие темные волосы на лобке. Такой глубокий минет для Пита в новинку, и его ладони взметаются к волосам Патрика.  
  
— Потяни за волосы, — быстро отстраняясь, произносит Патрик, видя нерешительность Пита. Его губы распухли, голос подрагивает в шепоте. Он дразнит Пита, коротко лизнув его член, будто вкус лубриканта, смазки и латекса это нечто всегда желанное. — Блять, обожаю это.  
  
И Пит запускает пальцы в светлые пряди, все же не уверенный, говорил ли Патрик о минете или же о волосах, но в любом случае, его устраивают оба варианта. Патрик накрывает член горячим ртом, издавая невероятные сексуальные звуки, и скользит ниже, принимает глубже. Горло рефлекторно сжимается, и Пит начинает подаваться бедрами.  
  
Не отрываясь от блестящего от слюны члена, Патрик поднимает на Пита взгляд — лучистый, обжигающий. Пит крепче сжимает в кулаке волосы, больно тянет, но Патрик не одергивает его, лишь сладко стонет, удваивая испытываемое удовольствие.  
  
— Патрик, черт, я уже… почти… — предупреждает Пит, думая, что Патрик отстранится и приблизит к оргазму ладонью. Но тот втягивает щеки, сглатывает, и Пит кончает. Патрик медленно, лаская языком, выпускает изо рта опадающий член и садится.  
  
В мыслях у Пита сумбур, все, что он сейчас в состоянии делать, это дышать и разжать пальцы на ногах, которые почти что судорогой охватило из-за такого сильного оргазма, какой не испытывался уже очень давно. В теле селится размягчающая кости слабость, в голове приятно гудит, а Патрик тесно жмется к боку.  
  
— Вот это, блядь, да, — выдыхает Пит. Патрик со смехом фыркает куда-то в шею и лениво водит ладонью по груди, игриво лаская пальцами чувствительную кожу. Когда движения начинают приносить легкое раздражение вместо удовольствия, Пит накрывает пальцы Патрика своими.  
  
— Ты… мне уйти? — спрашивает Патрик, отнимая руку, на что Пит качает головой и сильнее стискивает в объятиях. Патрик утыкается лицом в горячую влажную кожу.  
  
— Останься на ночь, — просит Пит. После того, как он узнал о всех возможностях этих губ, мокрого языка и жаркого рта, он и вовсе не желает вообще отпускать Патрика. Но в его возможностях лишь — еще ближе прижать к себе обнаженное и расслабленное тело, впитывая его тепло.  
  


***

  
Будильник всегда срабатывает точно в те дни, когда Бронкс остается у Пита. Но лишь потому, что садик открывается с самого раннего утра, и по-другому им не добраться до него без опоздания. И каждый гребаный раз это заставляет Пита буквально выныривать ото сна, вздрагивая и резким движением дотягиваясь до телефона, чтобы отключить будильник. В этот же раз он врезается локтем во что-то и аж отпрыгивает. Перед его мутным взглядом оказывается ошарашенный, схватившийся за щеку Патрик.  
  
— Черт. — Пит отбрасывает затихший телефон недалеко на кровать и тут же берет лицо Патрика в свои ладони. Несмотря на растерянность, глаза того все еще застилает сонная пелена, словно единственная, разбудившая его причина, это заехавший по лицу локоть. Пит оставляет легкий поцелуй чуть выше подбородка, у нижней губы, как извинение, и Патрик снова ложится рядом, удобно сворачиваясь и кутаясь в одеяло.  
  
— Меня так со старшей школы не будили, — шепчет он, устроив голову у Пита на плече. Пит пальцами перебирает мягкие пряди на затылке и так не хочет никуда идти, разрушать этот момент, покидать постель с таким теплым и сонным Патриком. Но ему необходимо подниматься, хотя бы лишь ради того, чтобы вскочивший Бронкс не забежал в спальню и не увидел их.  
  
— Детка, мне нужно сына собирать в садик. — Пит покидает уютные объятия, ступая на холодный пол спальни, и ненавидит это. Он жалеет, что сегодня не понедельник или любой другой день, когда над ним не висят утренние обязанности.  
  
Патрик поворачивается, ложится на живот — глаза скрывает челка — и утыкается лицом в сложенные предплечья. Пит впервые видит его таким, и в нем пробуждается жажда, желание о тех совместных ленивых утрах, что ждут их впереди.  
  
— Ты серьезно только что назвал меня деткой?  
  
— Я более чем уверен, что после прошлой ночи могу называть тебя так, как только захочу. — Теперь, когда они переспали, когда Пит смог преодолеть барьер, он становится более нахальным. Да, есть возможность, что все это может свестись к обычному траху, но все же это для него большой шаг от того, что было к тому, что есть сейчас, и он позволяет себе немного самодовольства.  
  
Патрик лишь приподнимает бровь и потирает щеку, куда мгновение назад пришелся локоть Пита, стискивая в пальцах простынь и прижимая к груди. Пит подходит к кровати, мягко пихая Патрика в плечо, чтобы тот снова лег в постель.  
  
— Останься, пожалуйста. Просто останься, блядь, в кровати пока я не вернусь, ладно? — Это скорее мольба, нежели угроза, поэтому Патрик кивает, прикрывая веки. Он не пытается снова утянуть Пита к себе под тонкие простыни, когда тот оставляет на щеке легкий поцелуй, лишь губы коротко подрагивают. — Будешь здесь, пока я не вернусь?  
  
Патрик что-то мычит невнятно, и Пит принимает это за «да», он снова тянется поцеловать Патрика в лоб и слезает с кровати в поисках одежды.  
  
По утрам Бронкс всегда сонный и вялый, поэтому Пит спешно помогает ему со всем, готовит завтрак и удостоверяется, что хотя бы половина его съедена, а когда видит, что времени в обрез, торопит к выходу.  
  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Пит не находит Патрика в своей постели, тот, уже одетый, сидит на диване, пролистывая одну из написанных Питом книг. Он говорил, что хочет прочесть их все разом когда-нибудь, но до сих пор как-то не очень придерживается этого плана.  
  
— Эй, я думал, ты все еще в кровати, — говорит Пит, тяжело садясь рядом. Патрик улыбается ему и целует в щеку. И Питу так хочется, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда, или хотя бы до тех пор, пока они друг другу не наскучат.  
  
— Я проснулся, к тому же нужно было посмотреть, как там Пенни — ей не понравилось, что ее на всю ночь оставили одну. — Патрик с улыбкой закрывает книгу. И у Пита в голове двадцать пятым кадром всплывает прошлая ночь: бледные, широко разведенные бедра под лунным посеребренным светом, алый мазок припухших губ, то, как они обхватывали член. Пит отводит взгляд.  
  
— О прошлой ночи… она была горячей. — Он не уверен, может, ему так кажется из-за того, что память все еще полнится свежими воспоминаниями, но все-таки эта ночь точно в пятерке лучших. Умелый рот, тугая задница — все это было потрясающим.  
  
— Да, — кивает Патрик, улыбаясь, — мне тоже понравилось.  
  
— Но нам все же нужно кое о чем поговорить, потому что у меня есть плохая привычка избегать этих самых разговоров. В последний раз, когда я переспал с кем-то, не подумав об этом хорошо, привел к тому, что от меня залетели. Это все довольно хорошо обернулось в плане отцовства, но остальное — не так радужно. — Пит не хочет начинать об этом — он бы и не стал, если бы не Бронкс, просто он не хочет в очередной раз превращать свою жизнь в катастрофу, тем более сейчас, когда у него есть о ком заботиться.  
  
Патрик хмурится и чешет голову у виска.  
  
— Могу ручаться, что не забеременею от тебя.  
  
— Ну, это я знаю, да. — Пит облизывает губы, пытаясь не позволить прошлой ночи затмить его решимость. — Но у тебя есть парень, и если ты так и не сможешь решить кого или чего хочешь, я не хочу втягивать в это себя и сына своего.  
  
— Я тебя хочу, — говорит Патрик так, будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, а затем, кусая губу, добавляет: — Я хочу с тобой быть, но все не так просто.  
  
— Ага, потому что у твоего парня есть жена. — Пит закатывает глаза, проходится пальцами по волосам. — Ты кажешься таким честным хорошим парнем, Патрик. И я все не могу понять, почему ты с ним.  
  
Патрик молчит, не отвечает сразу, лишь неотрывно смотрит на свои руки. Пит опускает взгляд на бледные пальцы, которыми Патрик нервно постукивает по колену.  
  
— Он не мой парень, все, что нас связывает, это уговор.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Пит, не совсем понимая. — Типа секс по дружбе?  
  
— Нет. Это финансовое соглашение, он платит мне деньги. — Лицо Патрика стремительно краснеет, сам он едва ли позволяет себе поднять взгляд. Пит почти в шоке и неверии вперяет в него взгляд. — За то, чтобы я был с ним.  
  
—  _Что_?  
  
— Это не отношения, а лишь деловая сделка. Которая не включает в себя любовные чувства, поверь мне.  
  
Пит не в состоянии придать всему этому какой-либо смысл. Тот Патрик, которого он знает… да, у него есть темная сторона, но не такая, он бы не стал делать подобное, не за деньги. Он не такой человек, у него же есть хоть какие-то, блядь, моральные принципы.  
  
— Если это просто деловая сделка, то почему ты не расторгнешь ее? — Пит чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Это совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Он знал, что эти отношения делают Патрика беспомощным, знал, что тут все сложнее, чем кажется, но не настолько.  
  
— Не могу. Он постарается сделать так, чтобы это стало для меня трудным. У него есть видеозаписи со мной, фотографии. Он может сделать так, что все узнают, чем я занимался, он уже угрожал мне этим тогда в баре. А это… Пит, все по-настоящему запутанно. Есть еще… но я не… — Патрик совсем поникает, взглядом скользит к двери, будто обдумывает вероятность побега.  
  
— Ну, и что же еще? Не думаю, что что-то может быть хуже этого, — говорит Пит, и Патрик морщится. Это далеко не то, на что он был настроен. Они собирались обсудить разрыв отношений с Джонатаном, а потом пообниматься. И Пит бы уговорил Патрика приготовить им завтрак. А то, что сейчас — не то, на что он рассчитывал.  
  
— Я не хочу тебе рассказывать, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня. — Патрик стискивает в кулаках свои волосы, и Пит вздыхает, из-за всего того, что он услышал, ему становится уже нехорошо. Он тянется к подергивающемуся колену Патрика, хочет накрыть его ладонью, но в последний момент передумывает это делать.  
  
— Патрик, ты не можешь сейчас взять и забить на это, особенно когда я уже половину твоей злоебучей истории знаю. — Пит уже подозревает, к чему все идет, реакция Патрика лишь подтверждает догадку, но он не хочет развивать мысль, не хочет, чтобы она оказалась правдой. Тот Патрик, которого он знает, не стал бы  _таким_  заниматься.  
  
— Когда я впервые попал в Лос-Анджелес, было безумно трудно пробраться на сцену. Мне нужно было раскрутить свое портфолио, но для этого необходима была работа, которую без какого-либо опыта найти почти невозможно. В конце концов, меня взяли в одно место, и я мог сам обеспечить себе карьеру музыканта.  
  
— Что ты делал говоришь? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Пит, поворачивается посмотреть на Патрика, взгляд которого будто приклеился к коленям.  
  
— А ты как думаешь, Пит? — Лицо его сплошь красное, голос напряженный. — Я не ходил по улицам, не ждал в подворотнях. Я работал на агентство, клиенты проходили проверку.  
  
— Ты продавал себя? — Питу необходимо было убедиться, что они сейчас говорят об одном и том же, что это не одно огромное немыслимое недоразумение; он отчаянно надеялся, что это он все перепутал — но это все меньше и меньше казалось возможным.  
  
— Я называю это эскортом. Но я не всегда… знаешь… Иногда им нужна была лишь компания. — Патрик не поднял глаз ни разу, пока говорил, и Пита начинает мутить. В мыслях всплывает прошлая ночь, талантливый ротик Патрика, и в груди загорается гнев. — И чем дальше все заходило, тем труднее мне начинало со всем справляться, мириться. Агентство в какой-то момент перестало брать во внимание указанные мной пределы, они все продолжали слать меня к разным мудакам. А Джонатан, он был один из моих постоянных клиентов. Он был мил и добр, знал о том, что я переживал тяжелые времена, а потом предложил сделку, которую я принял. И с тех пор прошло тринадцать месяцев.  
  
Пит пытается переварить все это, но чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет. Было намного легче и проще думать о Патрике, как о изменщике. Пит знал, что Патрик не любит Джонатана, что у Джонатана есть жена, знал, что что-то еще между ними творится, но то, что выяснилось, просто не укладывалось в его голове. По крайней мере, до этой минуты.  
  
Его мысли продолжают возвращаться в прошлую ночь: к тем стонам, к тем маленьким хитростям умелого языка. Теперь Пит был рад тому, что они использовали презерватив, рад тому, что не сглупил настолько. Патрик прикасается к его руке, и Пит отстраняется.  
  
— Пит, пожалуйста, — просит Патрик, но Пит качает головой. Ему становится плохо, когда он думает об этом, но все же не в состоянии абстрагироваться от этих мыслей. Патрик не такой, говорит он себе, пусть даже если это и правда — не такой. — Вот почему я не хотел тебе рассказывать. Я не хотел потерять то, что между нами из-за того, чем я раньше занимался.  
  
— Отлично, первый, с кем я связался после развода, оказался шлюхой, я прав, верно? — он говорит это в приступе жалости к себе и как прямое «пошел на хуй» за то, что его все это время так дурачили и водили за нос. Он смотрит на Патрика и видит в его взгляде острую боль.  
  
— Не называй меня так, — роняет Патрик, будто это не правда, черт бы его побрал. Пит впивается в него отрытым взглядом, пока Патрик не сдается и отводит взгляд с видом побитого щенка. — Я пойду.  
  
Патрик поднимается с места — пальцами охватывает мелкая дрожь — и покидает квартиру. Пит следит за его уходом, видит, как дверь закрывается с хлопком, слышит звук закрывшейся двери Патрика и в чернильном отчаянии пинает журнальный столик.


	5. 3.1

— Выходит, у меня был парень всего лишь на девять часов, — рассказывает Пит Гейбу по телефону спустя пару часов. Слова, произнесенные Патриком, все еще вызывают в горле приступы тошноты. Гнев и ярость так и сидят внутри, он ощущает себя чертовым глупцом, не понявшим и не зацепившимся за очевиднейшие намеки.

— И что ты на этот раз натворил? — фыркает Гейб, и Пит тихо закипает от злости, пиная журнальный столик.

— Помнишь соседа, про которого я рассказывал? — начинает он.

— Тот, что с папиком по выходным? — сквозь смех спрашивает Гейб, будто вся эта ситуация жутко его забавляет. Пит впивается ногтями в колено.

— Он ему больше, чем папик по выходным.

Пит рассказывает о том, что произошло, Гейб слушает, но при этом то и дело вставляет бесполезные комментарии. И все доходит до того, что Пит просто-напросто срывается и вешает трубку. Ему надо бы закончить написание книги — черновики готовы, и поэтому времени уйдет не много — вот только из-за произошедшего он не может ни о чем другом думать. Просто он считал, что в первый раз за долгое время получит то, что по-настоящему желал. Но все снова пошло по пизде.

К обеду ему наскучивает упиваться ощущениями чего-то озлобленного и грязного, точно поселившиеся в груди змеи, наворачивающие кольца. Он распахивает дверь и стучится к Патрику. Тот почти моментально открывает, с пустым взглядом, направленным на Пита, он выглядит крохотным и кротким, абсолютно не таким, каким как оказалось является.

— Ты чист? — спрашивает Пит, замечая, как у Патрика загораются щеки — непонятно от чего: злости или смущения. — Мы ведь трахались вчера, после чего я узнал, кто ты на самом деле. Хочу знать, нужно ли мне пойти провериться.

— Я говорил, что больше этим не занимаюсь, — тихо произносит Патрик. Он приоткрывает рот, будто хочет еще что добавить; Пит видит, как задвигался кадык на бледном горле. — И мы использовали презерватив, Пит. Ты не мог ничего подхватить.

— Тебе продолжают платить за услуги, и это, я уверен, все еще делает тебя шлюхой. — Слова Пита мерзкие — и он имеет на них право, но вряд ли когда-нибудь будет способен равнодушно относиться к тому, как Патрик на них реагирует и какой эффект они на него производят. Тот морщится на мгновение, но справляется с собой, складывая руки на груди.

— Именно поэтому я тебе ничего не рассказывал. Не хотел, чтобы ты стал так обо мне думать. — Патрик опускает скрещенные руки, пытаясь дотянуться, прикоснуться к Питу, но тот пятится. Он даже порога не пересек, а заходить дальше и вовсе отказывается. — Пит, пожалуйста.

— Ты, блять, чист? — спрашивает Пит. Он хочет извиниться перед Патриком — забыть обо всем этом — но не может, потому что все, о чем в состоянии мыслить, это как Патрик обслуживает клиентов, за деньги играет в их игры. — Надеюсь, ты не ждал, что я тебя заплачу за прошлую ночью. Ты не был так уж хорош.

— Мне не нужны твои ебаные деньги. — Выражение лица с ранимого и обиженного меняется на озлобленное. Питу приходится отвести взгляд от неподвижного, окаменелого взгляда Патрика. Секунды идут, и они оба молчат, пока Патрик не начинает снова:

— Все это для меня было чем-то большим, другим, — слышится его мягкий голос.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все это напрочь стерлось из моей памяти. — Пит прикрывает веки, пальцами сжимает переносицу. Было бы просто замечательно, если бы можно было перенестись во времени и попасть во вчерашний день, когда разговор с Патриком еще не состоялся.

— Я чист, и мы использовали защиту, Пит. Беспокоиться не о чем. — Голос Патрика низок, едва ли громче шепота. Пит убирает ладонь от лица, чтобы глянуть на Патрика. Вид у того грустный, сам он кажется каким-то маленьким, сдувшимся, и это все его лишь вина и его проблема, а не Пита. Это просто не может быть проблемой Пита.

— Значит, кризис предотвращен, — произносит Пит. И когда он слышит, как Патрик зовет его по имени, то лишь качает головой, возвращаясь к себе.

 

* * *  
Питу на удивление легко удается вернуться в прежнюю колею, к жизни без Патрика. Вот только одинокими ночами все еще трудно из-за мыслей, возвращающихся к одному и тому же. Но уже на утро он спускается на парковку, видит золотистый Ягуар, и злость и гнев возвращаются, и остается лишь бросить все силы на написание концовки для книги.

При отсылке последнего черновика приходит облегчение. С Гейбом и другими друзьями, которыми он в последнее время неумышленно пренебрегал, они отправляются праздновать. Вторники кажутся ужаснее всего, потому что в памяти все еще живы воспоминания о хорошо проведенных вечерах в баре у МакКоя под аккомпанемент выступлений Патрика. Порой он наблюдает за Патриком, как тот возвращается в свою квартиру, иногда нерешительно бросая взгляды в сторону чужой двери, прежде чем скрыться за своейсобственной. Тогда Пит со вздрогом отстраняется от дверного глазка.

— Если вас связывает лишь ночь, проведенная вместе, то я не понимаю, чего ты так грузишься. Подобные интрижки никогда до добра не доводят, чувак, — говорит Гейб. Теперь у их бара есть помещение, во что до сих пор с трудом верится. Пит уверен, что еще пожалеет о решении начать совместное дело со своим другом, но если это и закончится дерьмово, то всегда есть знакомые отличные адвокаты.

— Не, — отвечает Пит, выпадая из своего мысленного потока. — Не один месяц я страдал от сексуального напряжения, чтобы дорваться до той ночи. — Пит чешет затылок и выдыхает с раздражением. — А он так и трахается с тем козлом.

— И что? — непринужденно пожимает плечами Гейб. — Если ты не ебешь его, то это не значит, что он не может делать это с кем-то другим.

— Он лучшего заслуживает, — скрещивает Пит руки. Говоря нечто подобное, он ощущает себя кем-то вроде своих родителей, но это ведь правда. — Он был больше, чем интрижка.

— Тогда мне жаль, что у вас ничего не сложилось. — Слова Гейба звучат искренне, поэтому Пит одаривает его своей лучшей из улыбок, на которую сейчас способен. Она получается натянутой, они оба это ощущают. И Пит рад, что Гейб не станет размусоливать эту тему дальше, а он позволит справиться со всем в одиночку.

 

* * *  
В субботний полдень, когда Пит после подписания договора об аренде помещения под бар возвращается к себе, в лифте натыкается на Патрика и Джонатана. Лицо Патрика тут же загорается румянцем, а взгляд устремляется на носки собственной обуви. Пит долго смотрит на него, ведь он не видел Патрика по ту сторону дверного глазка с момента их ссоры. Вид у того усталый, сам он бледен — изношен — и Пита окатывает волна вины. Гнев выветрился, сменяя себя сожалением за все гадости, сказанные ранее.

— Похоже, ты, наконец, увидел его истинную личину, — язвительно и самодовольно подает голос Джонатан. Патрик вздрагивает, когда мощная ладонь сжимает шею, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. — Порой он стоит каждого потраченного на него доллара.

Питу неймется спросить, что же насчет остальных дней, но это слишком жестоко с его стороны. Особенно, когда на лице Патрика замирает такое гневное выражение, читающееся в каждой его черточке. Он вырвается из хватки Джонатана, отстранившись от них обоих. Лифт медленно поднимается вверх, скользя медленнее слизняка, но вдруг вздрагивает и останавливается. Патрик выходит первым, уже с ключом в руках. Пока Пит только доходит до своей двери, Патрик уже громко захлопывает свою.

Пита совсем не волнуют шум и крики, слышащиеся из квартиры напротив. Патрик всегда вел себя очень мягко, даже кротко, но Пит отчетливо различает, что это именно его голос звучит громче другого. Он должен быть в стороне от всего этого, поэтому увеличивает громкость телевизора до максимума и смотрит Индиану Джонса настолько громко, что Харрисон Форд буквально орет на него с экрана.

Голоса стихают лишь по прошествии нескольких часов. Пит направляется в бар проверить как там Гейб и строители. Когда он возвращается, то ни Ягуара, ни машины Патрика на парковке не видно.

Следующие несколько дней не слышно абсолютно ничего из квартиры Патрика, не видно машины Джонатана, что вероятно вернулся к жене, к работе. Дверь Патрика открывается и закрывается более чем часто, но Пит больше не утруждает себя подглядыванием, он пытается оставить все в прошлом и идти дальше.

 

* * *  
Он возвращается с заключительной встречи, на которой обсуждалась его книга, как слышит шум за дверью Патрика. Он коротко оглядывается, прежде чем подойти, прижимаясь ухом к дереву. Высокий скулеж принадлежит Пенни понимает Пит после нескольких секунд замешательства.

Пит стучится, уже зная, что ответа не получит. Патрик запер собаку. Обычно тот носится с ней, балует, берет с собой в студию, когда в клиентах кто-то из знакомых. Он даже приходил с ней к Трэви однажды, когда у нее было особенно прилипчивое настроение.

Ответа нет никакого, и когда Пит зовет Пенни, та не перестает скулить. Он быстро входит в свою квартиру за запасными ключами, которые на всякий случай оставил ему Патрик, и отпирает дверь.

Пенни тут же бросается к нему и тыкается своей черной мордочкой в сгиб шеи, когда Пит берет ее на руки. Он осматривает квартиру, но та оказывается абсолютно пустой. Коротко заглянув в спальню, Пит видит заправленную, нетронутую постель. Он дает Пенни корм, который та без промедления съедает. Похоже, эту ночь она провела в одиночестве, и Пит начинает беспокоиться.

— Где же твой папочка, а? — спрашивает он Пенни, и та звонко тявкает, покончив с кормом. Он успокаивает ее, поглаживая мягкую шерсть, и достает из кармана телефон, листая контакты, пока не находит номер Патрика.

Патрик не отвечает на звонок, гудки сменяет голосовая почта, и Пит вешает трубку, опуская взгляд на Пенни, со вздохами которой выходит тихое поскуливание. Вместе с собакой он возвращается к себе, уверенный, когда Патрик, наконец, объявится, то придет и заберет ее.

Спустя два часа раздается стук в дверь, и Пит не сомневается, что это Патрик с многочасовыми бубнежными извинениями пришел за собакой, но на пороге оказывается всклокоченный Джо, живущий выше. С той рождественской вечеринки они почти и не общались: «здрасти-досвидания», разбавляемые короткими любезностями в холле.

— Привет, чувак, — здоровается Пит, замечая, как взгляд Джо устремляется к Пенни, вертевшейся под ногами. — Все хорошо?

— Мелкий светленький шпиц… Это собака Патрика? — спрашивает Джо, Пит кивает в ответ. — Верно. Короче говоря, сегодняшним утром за нашим домом я нашел избитого Патрика… он в порядке. Ну, не совсем в порядке, он весь в синяках, но уже в больнице. Он почти не приходил в сознание, но когда был, то не переставал звать Пенни.

Пит пытается все это переварить, но как только слышит слово «больница», мыслями тут же охватывает паника.

— Что случилось?

— Он не рассказывает, — качает головой Джо. — Я знаю, что вы друзья, поэтому подумал, что ты захотел бы навестить его. Сейчас он в хирургическом отделении, но уже скоро будет переведен. — Джо пробегается пальцами по волосам, выглядя выжатым.

— Да, теперь он со мной. — Все нутро начинает ходить ходуном, но Пит собирает силы в кулак, чтобы узнать все, что известно Джо о местонахождении Патрика. Джо мало что сказали — лишь то, что Патрика забрали в хирургию на операцию на ноге, после чего он будет переведен из отделения. Пит благодарит Джо, настаивает, чтобы тот поспал, и спешит к парковке.

 

* * *  
Он берет Пенни с собой в машину. Можно было оставить ее в квартире, но не хотелось больше расстраивать ее, к тому же, она обрадует Патрика, раз уж он спрашивал о ней.

— Ладно, девочка, тебе нужно сидеть тихо, пока мы не найдем Патрика, хорошо? Вряд ли собакам тут будут очень уж рады.

Пит бережно прячет ее в рюкзак, мысленно скрещивая пальцы в надежде, что она не примется лаять, когда они только ступят за порог больницы. Он не закрывает молнию до конца, держит рюкзак в руках и минует двустворчатые двери.

Несмотря на то, что Пит давно не использовал свое обаяние, он уверен, что наделен им. Пофлиртовав с дежурной медсестрой, он направляется в реабилитационное отделение. Они добираются до туда без единого пророненного Пенни звука, которая лишь поблескивает глазками изнутри рюкзака. Пит подмигивает ей, пытаясь как можно незаметнее идти по коридору, и замечает Патрика.

Его лицо — смешение оттенков фиолетового и синего, а один глаз настолько расплылся, что не открывался. Широкий белоснежный бинт обвивает голову, губа разбита. Чем глубже Пит заходит в палату, тем больше предстает пред его взглядом. Патрик сидит неподвижно, скованный в движениях, на подушках покоится вытянутая загипсованная нога.

— Пит, — роняет Патрик, поднимая голову, Питу бросаются в глаза багряные синяки, усеявшие кожу за ушами — точно следы от кончиков пальцев, оставленных после попыток удушения. К горлу подступает тошнота, и из рук чуть не валится рюкзак, когда Пенни, наконец, начинает пищать. Она выскакивает из укрытия прямо на колени к Патрику, и глаза того тут же загораются.

Пит молча наблюдает, как Патрик с улыбкой щебечет над Пенни и морщится, когда та, виляя пушистым хвостиком, принимается лизать его лицо. Тело Патрика выглядит так, будто его переехал грузовик, но ссадины на костяшках пальцев свидетельствуют о том, что пусть и несколько раз, но он дал сдачи.

— Какого хуя произошло? — спрашивает Пит.

Он игнорирует стул у края койки и осторожно садится прямо на краешек больничной кровати. Патрик смотрит на Пенни, свернувшуюся у него на коленях, и старательно не встречается взглядами с Питом. Пит гладит грязные нечесаные волосы Патрика, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы, не замечая, как Патрик реагирует взрогом на прикосновение, прежде чем расслабиться.

— Это был Джонатан? Это его рук дело?

— Несколько месяцев я пытался расторгнуть соглашение, но он все не отставал. Нужно было настолько его выбесить, чтобы ему даже видеть меня не хотелось. — Патрик бросает короткий взгляд на Пита, чтобы тут же его отвести, пальцы заметно дрожат, зарывшись в шерсть Пенни. — Поэтому я направился в Пасадену и обо всем рассказал его жене. А потом взломал его машину.

— Могу догадаться, что именно из этого разозлило его больше всего, — говорит Пит, на что Патрик слабо улыбается. Порез на губе начинает кровоточить, но он лишь слизывает кровь. — Значит, он избил тебя в попытке отомстить?

— Хоть отстал теперь от меня, — пытается пошутить Патрик, но все тщетно, глаз, что оставался открытым, зажмуривается, лицо морщится. Пит успокаивает Патрика, видя, что тот на грани. — Он все продолжал приводить ко мне своих друзей, ожидал от меня действий. Он не уходил, даже когда я умолял его об этом. Ненавижу умолять.

— Тише, все хорошо. — Пит старается побороть чувства, клокочущие внутри. Он находился, блять, в нескольких шагах от всего этого и ничего не подозревал. Патрик сторонился Пита, не попадался на пути, оставался неуловимым и каким-то иллюзорным. Пит считал, что причина этому их ссора, по крайней мере, для него это было главной причиной: он ненавидел каждый миг того, о чем Патрик скрывал. Его греет мысль — знай он обо всем, то непременно этого не допустил бы. — Почему не пришел за помощью?

— Свои чертовы проблемы я и сам в состоянии решить, — отвечает Патрик. Не будь он покрыт всей палитрой черного и синего, то точно бы зарделся из-за злости и возбуждения. Он не отрывает от Пита какого-то вопросительного взгляда. — Прости, что скрывал правду, не хотел, чтобы ты…

— Все кончено, чувак. Вместе с Джонатаном ты оставил позади и ту свою жизнь, да? — Пит отнимает ладонь от волос Патрика, бросая на колени, и ожидает ответа.

— Для меня еще много месяцев назад все было уже кончено. Я пытался уйти от него еще задолго до нашей ночи. С ним было все неискренно, как формальность. Я никак не хотел тебя ранить или лгать тебе.

— Патрик, заткнись, пожалуйста. — Пит несильно надавливает пальцем на губы, стараясь не причинить боль. — Если все то, что было до и с Джонатаном остается в прошлом, то мы вместе. Пусть и платонически.

— Я больше не буду этим заниматься никогда, — обещает Патрик, и Пит, чуть отстранившись, ему верит. — Можешь позвать врача или медсестру, хочу на выписку уже?

— Ты только что перенес операцию, чувак. Подожди еще день хотя бы. — Пит уверен, что синяков больше, чем можно увидеть. Патрик пожимает плечом, на мгновение его лицо морщится, а дыхание тяжелеет.

— Если только ночь. — Он садится прямо в первый раз за все пребывание Пита здесь и порывисто выдыхает. — Ебанные ребра.

— Он что, действительно пошел на тебя? — Пит оглядывает его: Патрик намного меньше Джонатана, зато лет на двадцать младше и с пылающим огоньком задора. Пит не думает, что Патрик просто лежал, принимая удары и весь гнев Джонатана.

— И не без помощи, — отвечает Патрик, снова перенаправляя все внимание на уснувшую на коленях Пенни, довольную тем, что она, наконец, со своим хозяином. Больше Патрик не пророняет ни слова, даже когда Пит встает в ожидании продолжения.

— Ладно, ты тут отдыхай, а я завтра еще зайду, — говорит Пит. Патрик поднимает чуть влажные глаза, и Пит проводит пальцем по щеке, вытирая слезы. — Тише. Не расстраивайся. Как смогу, вернусь сюда вместе с Пенни.

Не причиняй трещины в ребрах такую боль, Патрик бы расплакался сильнее. Вместо этого он лишь тихо шмыгает носом, обвивая пальцами пальцы Пита и отстраняя их от лица.

— Спасибо тебе.

Пит забирает Пенни, не утруждаясь больше прятать ее в рюкзаке на пути к выходу. Отлученная от Патрика, она негромко скулит. Расстроенный разлукой Патрик сам не далек от того, чтобы вторить ей. Пит уходит до того, как они закатывают сцену.

 

* * *  
На следующий день Пит возвращается в больницу и встречает лечащего врача, взволнованного тем, что Патрик требует выписки и отказывается от дневного стационара: оставаться в больнице и дальше нет причин. Заполнив все бумаги и получив нагоняй за собаку, Пит помогает Патрику переодеться в пижамные штаны — лишь в них помещается загипсованная нога — и снять больничную сорочку.

Он вздрагивает при виде усыпанного синяками торса, отпечатка чьего-то ботинка на коже, обтягивавшей ребра, следов от пальцев, удерживавших руки поверх предплечий на месте. Пита терзают много вопросов, он одевает Патрика, и пальцы трясутся от гнева. Но пока что он держит все рвущиеся наружу слова при себе.

Врач довозит Патрика до выхода на кресле-коляске, что очень кстати. Патрик с трудом управляется с костылями из-за покалеченного тела и сломанной ноги. В итоге Пит крепко держит Патрика в объятиях одной руки, а другая занята Пенни. И так вприпрыжку сквозь боль они добираются до машины.

Поездка домой происходит в молчании. Пит следит за Патриком через зеркало заднего вида в попытке поймать его взгляд, но Патрик уткнулся в окно, держа Пенни на коленях.

Путь до квартира — еще одна проблема. Когда они добираются до лифта, Пит обливается потом и тяжело дышит. Голова Патрика покоится у Пита на плече — приступы боли забрали все силы. Пит без труда выводит Патрика из лифта, но чуть не выпускает из рук, когда Патрик начинает двигаться в сторону своей двери. Приходится выпустить поводок Пенни из рук, чтобы удержать рассерженного и смущенного Патрика.

— Ты остаешься со мной. Не позволю возвращаться обратно, пока не буду уверен, что Джонатан не вернется за вторым раундом. — Пит отпирает двери и отступает, Пенни тут же спешит за порог, держа нос по ветру. Пит помогает Патрику осторожно сесть на диван, вздрагивает, когда тот морщится от боли. Пит не понаслышке знает, трещины в ребрах — тот еще пиздец.

— Если Джонатан объявится или попытается что-то сделать, я смогу с ним справиться. — Патрик откидывает голову на спинку дивана, прикрывая глава в попытке уровнять дыхание. Пит внимательно, но пока без слов, наблюдает за ним.

— И как ты умудришься это сделать в твоем-то состоянии? — Пит отставляет рюкзак на пол. Костыли остались в машине, и когда Патрик уснет, можно за ними спуститься. Пит садится возле Патрика, открывшего глаза, и касается ладони.

— Пусть у него и есть компромат на меня, но у меня тоже кое-что на него имеется.

Пит чешет затылок, и Патрик опускается взгляд, будто боится мыслей Пита.

— У него фото и видео со мной, как я, знаешь, кое-что делаю. Если он и вернется, то уж точно с этим, с угрозами отослать все моей семье, друзьям, на работу.

Питу снова становится нехорошо. Было дело он сам побывал в дерьме, но не в таком глубоком. Джонатан ему никогда не нравился, он считал его грязным и жалким старикашкой, уцепившимся за Патрика, вот только никогда не подозревал, что тот способен на нечто подобное.

— И он в курсе, что ты взломал его машину, — добавляет Пит. Такими темпами Патрик может нарваться на большие неприятности. Пит знает хороших адвокатов на случай, если Патрик попросит помощи, но тот лишь качает головой.

— Он это заслужил. — Патрик отводит взгляд и утыкается им в потолок, а потом берет себя в руки. — Он оставил свое ДНК по всему моему телу, я позволил медсестре взять несколько мазков. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. — Патрик все не встречается с Питом взглядами, и у Пита возникает мимолетное желание дать ему пощечину. За то, что держал все в себе.

— Теперь тебе стоит обратиться к копам. — Пит восстанавливает дыхание, ощущая приступы тошноты. Он злится на самого себя, на Патрика, на чертового Джонатана.

— Не будет никакого дела, пусть он и не знает об этом. Если же вернется с угрозами, то я дам ему знать о его ДНК. Это его остановит.

Пит берет в ладони дрожащие руки Патрика. Он не уверен, какие эмоции все это у него вызывает. Патрик совсем другой по сравнению с тем, кем она был поначалу, другой настолько, что это не может не волновать Пита.

— Думаешь, он вернулся к жене? — в свою очередь спрашивает Пит. Он старается сфокусироваться на других сторонах проблемы, в которую превратилась жизнь Патрика. Патрик опускает на него взгляд, коротко обводит им лицо Пита и пожимает плечом.

— Она сказала, что знала о его изменах, просто не догадывалась, что они с мужчинами. — Патрик снова прикрывает глаза, облизывает губы. — Меня никогда это не волновала и не будет, но надеюсь, она не примет его обратно.

Пит дает Патрику отдохнуть. Этот разговор выбивает его из колеи, он все не может перестать видеть улыбающегося ему прошлого Патрика, которого месяцы назад он толком не знал. Он казался таким сильным и решительным, милым, вежливым и еще много кем — Пит так нуждался в чем-то подобном тогда, в труднейший момент его жизни. И он бы точно обошелся без экс-шлюхи, его бывшего клиента и их выяснений отношений прямо под носом у Пита, все это просто не должно было обратиться в то, что они имеют сейчас.

Он не отходит от Патрика весь день. Тот накачен обезболивающими, и когда просыпается, не встречается взглядом с Питом. Пит разогревает ему суп, но Патрик много не ест, Пит пытается проводить его в спальню, но тот сопротивляется помощи.

— Патрик, ты должен мне помочь. — Пит усиливает хватку подмышками, и Патрик морщится от боли. Приходится ослабить захват и в извинении бережно провести ладонями по предплечьям.

— Я могу и у себя переночевать, — говорит Патрик и нечаянно опирается вскинувшейся ладонью о грудь Пита. Он быстро отнимает ее, опускает взгляд, Пит на это лишь закатывает глаза и снова подхватывает Патрика.

— Уж точно не сегодня. Я посплю в комнате Бронкса. Не спорь со мной, хорошо? — Когда Пит снова начинает двигаться, Патрик не сопротивляется. Вприпрыжку они добираются до спальни, Питу приходится открывать дверь локтем. Как можно аккуратнее он укладывает Патрика на постель: нога выпрямлена, голова ровно на подушке. Он упорно старается держать мысли подальше от того последнего раза, когда Патрик лежал на этой кровати, но картинки то и дело мелькают в разуме.

— Ты бы мог тоже здесь лечь, — начинает Патрик, отставляя таблетки и бутылку воды на прикроватную тумбочку. Взгляд в этот раз устремлен прямо на Пита. — Если ты настаиваешь, чтобы я остался здесь, то будь хотя бы рядом.

— Ладно, — Пит решает не спорить. Он раздевается, чувствуя на себе взгляд Патрика, и ныряет под одеяло. Усталость пока не овладела им настолько, чтобы толкнуть в сон, и он берет книгу, открывает страницу, на которой остановился и уходит в чтение. Какое-то время в комнате витает лишь тишина. Когда Пит оглядывается на Патрика, то видит, что тот провалился в чуткий сон.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро, когда Пит продирает со сна глаза, видит, что Патрик уже не спит. Синяки приняли зеленоватый оттенок, и Пит подрагивающими пальцами касается щеки.  
  
— Чувак, ты в порядке?  
  
— Кажется, — отвечает Патрик. — Тошнит вот только. Из-за таблеток, наверное.  
  
— Блевать не собираешься? — спрашивает Пит, не боясь такого исхода, особенно после того, как Бронкс отравился чем-то около полугода назад. Патрик лишь отрицательно качает головой и пытается сесть, тут же хватаясь за ребра.  
  
— Я схожу сегодня к себе глянуть, что там да как? — вместо ответа в свою очередь спрашивает Патрик. Он начал больше походить на себя прежнего и выглядит не таким потерянным и грустным как вчера, поэтому Пит кивает.  
  
— Конечно. Спущусь только за костылями, но из-за ребер тебе даже с ними передвигаться будет проблемно. — У Пита на уме столько вещей, которые он хочет сказать — о которых хочет спросить — пусть это его и не касается. Патрик дал понять: все это вряд ли тому понравится. Но Питу нужны ответы.  
  
— Просто хочу удостовериться, что там пусто. — Патрик снова пытается сесть, но, сгорбившись, стонет. — Как же все это заебало.  
  
— Всего пара дней прошло, чувак, дальше — хуже, — улыбается Пит. Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь смирится с прошлым Патрика, но винить его больше не собирается. Он сыт по горло тем идиотизмом, который творил.  
  


***

  
  
Лишь спустя еще пару дней Пит позволяет Патрику вернуться к себе в квартиру. Ведь будет немного неловко объяснять Бронксу, почему Патрик спит в одной постели с Питом.  
  
Патрику приходится оставлять дверь незапертой, чтобы Пит мог заглядывать к нему каждые несколько часов. Тот даже выводит Пенни на прогулку каждый раз. А Патрик не покидает дивана, уставившись в телевизор, и едва ли открывая рот чаще, чем нужно. Лишь угрозы избить костылями заставляют Пита оставить Патрика в покое хотя бы в душе.  
  
Пит пытается поднять разговор о случившемся, о Джонатане, но Патрик всякий раз одергивает его. Больше они это не упоминают, и Питу остается, вглядываясь в Патрика, пытаться искать ответы самому. В конце концов, Патрик обязательно обо всем расскажет, но только когда сам этого захочет, поэтому нужно лишь запастись терпением.  
  


***

  
  
— Что с Патриком случилось? — спрашивает Бронкс. Пит объясняет ему все так, как только может — что-то о злых жестоких людях — и умудряется сделать из этого урок для сына на тему «не заговаривай с незнакомцами». Бронкс сначала просто смотрит на него, а потом говорит: — Значит, за Пенни мы теперь присматриваем?  
  
— Нет, она у Патрика, но мы можем чуть позже ее навестить.  
  
Бронкс галопом бросается в свою спальню, а Пит пытается справиться с мыслями, привести их в порядок. Буквально через пару недель открывается их бар, Пит все еще не понимает, каким образом все это произошло, но заведение довольно недурное. Кажется, абсолютно все в жизни вызывает лишь беспокойства, и ему как-то нужно не дать этому развалиться.  
  


***

  
  
— Без понятия, на чем основана такая одержимость твоей собакой у моего сына, — заходя в квартиру Патрика, сходу говорит Пит. Пенни помочилась на его обувь, а когда он вздумал за это ее наказать, та громко залаяла. — Ты чересчур избаловал ее.  
  
— Малышка моя, — сюсюкает над Пенни Патрик, скованным движением распахнув руки. Та запрыгивает на колени, сворачиваясь в клубок и демонстративно отвернувшись от Пита. — Будь с ней подобрее.  
  
— Она просто собака, Патрик. — Пит беспричинно ведет себя по-мудацки, он ведь обожает собак, и никогда не воспринимал всерьез всю эту хуйню с «это лишь животное». Собаки — часть семьи, и Пенни — единственная, кто есть у Патрика. Ему становится совестно и он хочет извиниться, но Патрик не выглядит так, будто воспринял слова близко к сердцу.  
  
— Кстати, когда я, наконец, смогу твердо стоять на своих двоих хотя бы дольше пяти секунд, жду вас с Бронксом на ужин. Ты многое для меня сделал, тебя стоит отблагодарить. — Сквозь синяки виден румянец на лице Патрика, и Пит дарит легкую улыбку.  
  
— Или же я могу что-нибудь приготовить, я не совсем плох в этом.  
  
— Может, тогда лучше заказать на вынос. — Патрик с улыбкой поднимает взгляд, поглаживая Пенни. — Серьезно. Спасибо тебе за все.  
  
Пит похлопывает Патрика по плечу и направляется к двери.  
  
— Загляну позже, хорошо? — обещает и перед тем как уйти ждет, пока Патрик, закатив глаза, кивнет.  
  


***

  
  
Какое-то время их дела проходят в таком устоявшемся русле. Патрик, пусть шаркая и все еще с гипсом, но начинает ходить, синяки бледнеют с каждым днем, он поправляется и даже дверь теперь запирает, выпроваживая Пита, когда нет настроения для общения. Каждый раз, когда Бронкс остается у Пита, то обязательно возится с Пенни, и выглядит он намного счастливее и радостнее, когда поблизости крутится это маленькая вертлявая собака.  
  
Бар становится все больше похожим на бар, что неотвратимо приближает его открытие. И Гейб — лицо этого бара, именно он уламывает спонсоров, DJ’я, организовывает и следит за всей работой. Пит же финансирует, подписывает счета и чеки и испытывает волнение по поводу выхода книги.  
  
Его книги быстро расходятся, эта — уже третья в его коллекции; продается она хорошо. Пит не проглядывает обзоры и рецензии, но издатель и редактор полностью удовлетворены, даже ждут выхода следующей. На их вопросы об этом Пит пока не торопится отвечать.  
  


***

  
  
Пит застрял за работой в баре, готовя его к открытию, помогая с перевозками, и это его вымотало. Он писатель, и физическая работа — не сильнейшая из его сторон. Истощенный, он плетется к квартире и дергает ручку двери Патрика — больше из уже устоявшейся привычки.  
  
Патрик сидит, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, а в руках гитара. Пижамная брючина задралась над гипсом; сам он выглядит уже не таким бледным, а синяки больше не бросаются в глаза сочными оттенками синего и фиолетового. Ребра тоже медленно заживают.  
  
— Привет, Пит. — Пройдясь ладонью по шейке гитары, Патрик отставляет ее на колени и улыбается. На миг Пит будто прирастает к полу, но быстро справляется с этим ощущением. Он забирает гитару и прислоняет ее к дивану, садясь рядом с Патриком, и сворачивается, укладываю голову ему на колени.  
  
Патрик уже привык к такому. Это не связано с сексом — лишь прикосновения: касания теплого предплечья, опущенная на плечо голова, ладонь на бедре, чтобы помочь устоять на костылях. Пит пытается выбросить из памяти все, к чему успел привыкнуть Патрик. Он сам очень хотел бы, чтобы все у них сложилось, но переварить случившееся — дело не из легких. Пит может предложить Патрику дружбу, но насчет чего-то большего — не уверен.  
  
— Трудный день выдался? — интересуется Патрик. Он мягко пробегается по волосам Пита, убирая их со лба. Под этой лаской Пит прикрывает глаза: уже давно его никто не касался вот так — просто незатейливо гладя, отгоняя напряжение. Это приятно.  
  
— Спина меня просто убивает, чувак, — простанывает Пит. — Мое тело — сплошной узел, будто неподъемные мешки таскал. — Он смотрит на Патрика снизу верх, угол обзора неправильный какой-то, но успевает заметить, как Патрик хмурит брови. — Ну и что это за взгляд был только что?  
  
— Забудь. — Патрик снова хмурится, а после уступает, скорчив неловкую мину на лице. Пит садится так резко, что на миг перед глазами комната замельтешила будто в калейдоскопе. — Знаешь, я как бы умею делать массаж, и если ты хочешь…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Эх, ладно. Работая в эскорте, это обычная услуга. Как бы сказать… в лучшем случае клиенты почти всегда жаловались, что я полный профан в этом. Но если хочешь, я мог бы сделать тебе массаж. — Патрик чешет за ухом, после чего трясет головой. — Не стоило мне этого говорить.  
  
— Нет, стой-ка. Ты и массаж делал? — Помимо своей воли Питом охватывает заинтересованность. Пусть эта тема вконец испортит настроение, он хочет знать.  
  
— Могу заверить, у парней из Backpage — массаж, это лишь своего рода реклама эскорта. Мы все должны были обладать хотя бы базовыми навыками, — Патрик рассказывает это колеблющимся голосом, будто наперед пытается выведать последующую реакцию Пита.  
  
Пит приближается, склоняя голову ближе, напрочь забыв о ноющей спине.  
  
— Именно в этом месте ты работал?  
  
Патрик отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Я работал на элитное агентство. Для высшего класса. У них есть свой сайт, но эскорт они не афишируют там. Они… ты вряд ли захочешь обо всем этом знать, — признается Патрик. Его смущение выдают испарина на лбу и незаметно дрожащие пальцы, Пит же, в общем, не ощущает отрицательных эмоций. Когда в мыслях предстает образ Патрика — страдающего и использованного — приходят тошнота и ярость, но сейчас Пит в полном порядке.  
  
— А если захочу? — Пит сам не уверен, зачем вообще ему все эти знания. Патрик недолго глядит на него, колеблясь, но потом кивает.  
  
— Ладно. Не думаю, что в каждом агентстве все одинаково, но в том, в котором работал я, был отбор. Отталкиваясь от нашей внешности, они давали каждому из нас свою роль. Все ради рекламы, конечно. — Патрик не сводит взгляда со стены напротив, отказываясь смотреть на Пита. Его щеки розовеют, но Пит не заостряет на этом внимания.  
  
— И какую роль дали тебе? — Пит должен докопаться до истины, пусть и пожалеет о своем любопытстве. Ведь это целая неотъемлемая часть жизни Патрика, пусть она и нещадно рушит весь образ, который Пит построил для себя после их первой встречи. И если не гнушаться и признаться честно, то все это чертовски интригует.  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — со смешком приподнимает бровь Патрик и опускает на себя взгляд. — Невысокого и смазливого меня отправили к папочками в вечно-запертом «шкафу», которые жаждут трахнуть мальчика-девственника. — На лице Патрика появляется брезгливое выражение лица, что заставляет Пита прыснуть со смеху. — Так что да, роль молоденького застенчивого студента — моя лучшая.  
  
Пит намеренно игнорирует, как именно отозвалось его воображение на эти слова, и задает вопрос:  
  
— И за все время у тебя не было привлекательных клиентов?  
  
— Было дело, — пожимает плечами Патрик. — Те, кто помоложе не знают абсолютно ничего об уважении, поэтому с ними так же отвратительно, как и с чуваками постарше. Я ведь знаю, кем я стал, и не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы каждый тыкал мне этим в лицо. Может все из-за того, что тем, кто моложе, проще принять свою ориентацию, не знаю. Они приходили за дорогим оргазмом, и все. Как правило, я был нацелен на мужчин за пятьдесят, которым были нужны спокойствие, удовольствие, утешение даже; называлось это навык бойфренда. Потом я даже привык к этому.  
  
Пит какое-то время молчит, он попросту не знает, что можно сказать на излияния Патрика. Тот расстроенным не выглядит, и если тема разговора не касается Джонатана, то Патрик совсем не против затронуть ту часть своего прошлого.  
  
— Я, наверное, так не смог бы. — Сама мысль — спать с теми, кто его не привлекает от слова совсем, вызывает отвращение. Пусть он не знает имен всех, с кем трахался, или не перезванивал после, но всегда должно было быть какое-то притяжение.  
  
— Мне удалось продержаться так долго из-за способности абстрагироваться от этого. Я бы и не подумал ввязаться в это, если бы мне не поступило предложение, оплата за которое не стоила бы всего, — снова начинает сбивчиво бормотать Патрик, но Пит его обрывает:  
  
— Сколько?  
  
Патрик пожимает плечом. Он определенно знает, сколько стоит, но Питу говорить не хочет.  
  
— Я погасил долги за учебу, немало сохранил на счету и теперь могу позволить себе безбедную жизнь свободного до творчества музыканта… Мне платили достаточно. Несмотря на все то, что произошло, я все же сделал карьеру, о которой мечтал. И только за это я уже благодарен.  
  
— Тебе не нужно оправдываться, Патрик. — Пит хватает его ладонь, легко сжимая в своих пальцах. — Знаю, из-за моего поведения ты ощущал себя никчемно и дерьмово, но просто все это никак не укладывается в голове. Ты ведь… этот эскорт, папик, абсолютно не вязалось с тобой, со сложившимся у меня образом.  
  
— Работая в эскорте, я не был Патриком, у меня было другое имя, на которое отсылалось даже агентство. А Джонатан… был способом убежать. Все не должно было кончиться, как кончилось. Те вещи — не описывают меня, они лишь то, что я натворил.  
  
За каждым словом кроется просьба о прощении, и пусть он никак не заслуживает их, но принимает. Какая-та часть его задается вопросом, куда Патрик ведет, ведь ничего романтическое их уже не связывает. Патрик настоящий — совсем не тот, кого выдумал себе Пит, и вряд ли их отношения сделают шаг вперед, прошлое непременно будет неотвратимо тянуть их вниз. Пусть и безумно хочется обратного.  
  
— Так тебе сделать массаж или как? — наконец предлагает Патрик, вырывая Пита из его размышлений. Пит сначала тупо смотрит на него, прежде чем догнать суть сказанного.  
  
— Можно тот, который не заканчивается минетом? — спрашивает Пит, после чего смеется, видя, как Патрик теряется с ответом. — И почему бы мне просто не пойти в салон?  
  
Патрик опускает взгляд на загипсованную ногу.  
  
— Вряд ли у меня получится сделать его. С моей-то ногой.  
  
— Зачем тогда предложил? — чересчур высоким голосом спрашивает Пит. Несмотря на закружившуюся голову, Патрик рад, что им удалось как-то затронуть и обсудить эту тему.  
  
— Вежливости ради, — улыбается Патрик, чуть наклоняя голову набок. — Мне нужно было поговорить об этом, скинуть груз с плеч хоть ненадолго.  
  
— А мне нужно было узнать об этом. Можно повторить, когда ты будешь готов? — Фраза повисает в вопросе, после чего Патрик медленно кивает.  
  
— Дашь мне время, и я дам тебе ответы, — Патрик протягивает руку, и Пит с улыбкой обхватывает ее своей ладонью.  
  


***

  
  
Во вторник Патрик намеревается пойти к МакКою.  
  
— Петь не буду, — заверяет он. — Просто проветрюсь. Иначе я рехнусь со скуки, чувак.  
  
Пару раз Пит встречал Джо и Мари — просто удивительная парочка. Пусть они и без понятия о подробностях случившегося, но в их глазах искреннейшие тревога и забота о Патрике, а иногда Пит замечает во взгляде Мари нечто такое, будто она знает больше, чем рассказывает мужу. Также ему попадался на пути и Билл, напомнивший, что предложение все еще в силе, и сунувший свой номер. Пит не помнит ни о каком предложении, но догадывается о его роде.  
  
— Никакого алкоголя, — предупреждает Пит, а когда Патрик одаривает его одной из своих широчайших и ярких улыбок, отводит взгляд. Иногда все это как по живому ножом. — С твоим-то списком лекарств. — Пит порой такой сверхзаботливый папаша, но по крайней мере Патрик не знает, каким он был до Бронкса: безбашенным и сумасшедшим, творящим сущую хуйню. Пит рад, что ему самому не приходится делиться и ворошить собственное прошлое, как это сделал Патрик.  
  
— Да, _мам_ , — улыбается Патрик. На нем надеты треники, черная рубашка и шляпа. — Все, что мне нужно, это компания.  
  
Пит передает ему костыли, и пусть Патрик так и не научился управляться ими, Пит всегда начеку, готовый предложить руку помощи. Он везет их к бару, и улыбка так и рвется наружу при взгляде на Патрика, что пальцами отбивает ритм по колену в такт играющей музыке.  
  
Зайдя в бар, Патрик выглядит нерешительным. Пит понимает, тот никому не рассказал об инциденте, отчего посетители бара устремляют на него удивленные и даже шокированные взгляды. Трэвис за своей стойкой же в замешательстве приподнимает брови, глядя на Пита.  
  
Патрик постепенно привыкает к вызванному им вниманию, говорит что-то об ограблении и извиняется за то, что в последнее время совсем забросил сеты. Пит мягко похлопывает его по плечу и направляется заказать напитки.  
  
— Что стряслось с моим мальчиком? — вперившись в Пита взглядом, тут же спрашивает Трэвис. Пит плюхается на стул и вынимает бумажник из кармана куртки. Прежде чем напороться на строгость в глазах Трэвиса, заказывает напитки, выудив пару банкнот из бумажника.  
  
— Его не грабили — он порвал с Джонатаном. Но я тебе ничего не говорил. — Только после этого Трэвис унимается и, наконец, отмирает, но слова Пита все равно оставляют его обеспокоенным.  
  
— Ты присматриваешь за ним, так? — интересуется Трэвис, протягивая их заказ. Пусть забота о Патрике едва ли не безгранична, но МакКою вряд ли известно абсолютно все. Пит кивает в ответ.  
  
— Когда он мне позволяет — да. Он почти все держит в себе, но справляется с этим. Сейчас он уже в порядке. — Трэвис располагает к себе, ему легко выложить всю правду на блюдечке, но Пит не намерен это делать. МакКой не берет денег за заказ, уверяя, что напитки за счет заведения и в благодарность Питу за заботу о Патрике, и Пит сует деньги обратно в бумажник, поблагодарив за щедрость теплой улыбкой, чтобы тут же удалиться в поисках Патрика.  
  
Патрик устроился в небольшой кабинке на задворках бара. Он расслабленно вытянул загипсованную ногу на мягком диванчике, румянец разлился по скулам и щекам, а на губах играет легкая улыбка. При виде такого Патрика пальцы Пита чуть ослабевают, и в не совсем аккуратном жесте он ставит напитки на стол.  
  
— Неразбавленный лимонад? — ухмыляется Патрик, ощущая пальцами запотевшие бока высокого стакана. С кивком Пит садится, после нескольких секунд пристального взгляда на Патрика, он подталкивает ему свой напиток.  
  
— На, глотни. — Патрик делает несколько больших глотков, передает стакан обратно и принимается за свою шипучку.  
  
— Не люблю водку, — пожимает плечами Патрик, усаживаясь удобнее на своем месте. Он весь светится, счастливый тем, что выбрался сюда, давно он не выглядел таким довольным и безмятежным. Пит рад, что видит эти эмоции собственными глазами. Желудок совершает странные сумасшедшие бэкфлипы, нервы начинают шалить, а ладони — потеть. Все это заставляет задаваться вопросом, почему из всех вечеров, это происходит с ним именно сегодня?  
  
Какое-то время их окутывает лишь приятное, необременительное молчание. На сцене, вместо Патрика, сейчас выступает другой парнишка — не такой талантливый как… в нем едва ли присутствуют хотя бы зачатки таланта. Чересчур живой, до неловкости напористый, его слишком много, а о фальшивом срывающемся голосе и говорить нечего. Но Пит не отрывает взгляда от следящего за музыкантом Патрика и буквально ощущает, как тот пытается в собственных мыслях как-то сгладить провальное выступление.  
  
По окончании сета Пит уходит в туалет. Он старается найти какое-то оправдание тому, что он сейчас с Патриком здесь — почти что на свидании. От таких мыслей становится некомфортно, даже больно. Он теряется в собственных эмоциях, путается в ощущениях и чувствах.  
  
Когда он возвращается к столику, его место уже занято Трэвисом: тот выглядит слишком непривычно по другую сторону барной стойки. Трэвис отодвигается, и Пит садится на освободившееся место. Он не слышал о чем шел разговор; пусть выражение лица Патрика мягкое, но брови его сведены.  
  
— Ну, чуваки, не болейте, — Трэвис добродушно хлопает Пита по плечу, на что тот отвечает улыбкой, провожая взглядом его удаляющуюся спину, и, лавируя сквозь толпу, возвращается за стойку бара.  
  
— Я что-то подустал, — произносит Патрик, коротко взглянув на Пита. — Может, домой?  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается Пит и встает с диванчика. Помогает и Патрику подняться, что на нетвердых ногах сунул костыли подмышки. Не без беспокойства Пит наблюдает, как Патрик тут же двинулся в направлении выхода. Трэвис, глядя на Пита, только кивает в сторону Патрика.  
  
— Порядок? — по пути домой спрашивает сидящий за рулем Пит. На миг лицо Патрика озаряется желтым светом уличного фонаря, а потом снова бледнеет в сумраке салона машины.  
  
— Задумался, — тихо бормочет Патрик. Пит прекрасно знает, что Патрик порой уходит в себя, снова и снова вспоминая, обдумывая случившееся, вместо того, чтобы просто выговориться. Сам Пит полная противоположность, ему легче выложить все, что творится в голове, в словесной форме, чем накручивать самого себя.   
  
Пит дает ему плавать в своем мысленном потоке до самой парковки. Возможно, причиной неуютной атмосферы, окружившей их плотным полотном, послужило то, что покинули бар они совсем трезвые, но, по крайней мере, выйдя из машины, давящее ощущение спало. Любые задерживающиеся в голове мысли и воспоминания о Патрике Пит обычно списывал на повышенный в крови процент алкоголя, вот только сейчас он не может объяснить, чем это вызвано.  
  
— Не могу больше притворяться, — нарушает, наконец, свое молчание Патрик, когда они ступают на лестничную площадку их этажа. С гулко стучащим сердцем Пит оборачивается, чтобы встретиться с Патриком взглядами. Не давая ни секунды на то, чтобы себя остановить, Патрик толкает Пита к стене и целует.  
  
Опешивший Пит отвечает на поцелуй. Бросив костыли, Патрик обхватывает ладонями лицо Пита. А Пит так долго подавлял свои желания, что сейчас ощущает головокружение. Его руки оглаживают бедра, чтобы, проведя выше, остановиться на талии, притягивая упругое тело ближе.  
  
Прихрамывая, Патрик льнет к Питу еще теснее, пальцами сжимая плечи в почти нуждающемся действии. Назойливые мысли, юркими червями заползшие в разум, подначивают, не дают в полной мере насладиться таким долгожданным поцелуем.  
  
Двадцать пятым кадром возникает картинка-дымка, на которой Патрик отдается за деньги, а за ним всплывает желание спросить, со всеми теми мужиками он тоже целовался вот так? Целовался ли он с ними вообще, или он из тех шлюх, для которых подобное — табу? Пит вспоминает их секс — умелый рот Патрика — после чего воспоминания перетекают в предположение, сколько же пришлось сделать минетов, чтобы настолько преуспеть в этом?  
  
Он не может так, не может быть с Патриком, пусть и отчаянно жаждет этого. К горлу подступает тошнота. Пит отталкивает от себя Патрика, но тут же придерживает за руку, когда тот ступает на больную ногу. И Патрик пытается снова приблизиться к Питу, но ему это не позволяют. Пит поднимает костыли с пола, пытаясь подобрать нужные сейчас слова.  
  
— Не могу, — все, что удается выдавить. Губы покалывают от поцелуя, фантомное воспоминание о котором увядает слишком медленно и тягуче. И несмотря на то, что от одной мысли о том, что эти губы целовали дюжины других ртов, выворачивает, он хочет еще, больше. — Прости, ничего у нас выйдет.  
  
— Почему? — В растерянности Патрик отступает на шаг. Припухшие губы приняли алый оттенок, а на подбородке, там, где Пит задел его своей двухдневной щетиной, слегка порозовело. — Я знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь.  
  
— Так и есть. Да, блять, я тебя безумно хочу. — Пит пробегается пятерней по волосам, оттолкнувшись от стены. Он пытается смотреть Патрику в глаза, в которых плещется непонимание происходящего. — Но я не могу так.  
  
— Мы ведь можем и не заниматься сексом, — смущенно предлагает Патрик. — Я хочу просто засыпать и просыпаться вместе с тобой, мы не будем спешить. Пожалуйста. Я с тобой быть хочу. И не делай вид, будто ты сам этого не хочешь. — Опершись о костыли, он как-то натянуто улыбается Питу; на щеках расползся румянец из-за слов отказа.  
  
— Я не говорю, что все не так, просто мне кажется, что именно я веду нас с тобой в никуда. Не знаю, Патрик. Думаю, нам стоит пока побыть порознь. Тебе нелегко пришлось после случившегося, живи для себя, тебе нужно время, чтобы полностью оправиться, — Пит осознает, что порет чушь. Напряженное выражение лица Патрика говорит о том, что тот тоже все осознает; выдает все эмоции: озадаченность, грусть, потрясение и отголоски злости.  
  
— Не понимаю, — сглотнув ком в горле, произносит Патрик, хмурящий в раздражении брови. Он пытается лавировать сквозь собственные эмоции, чтобы понять смысл слов Пита. — Мне казалось, что ты, как и я сам, хотел этого.  
  
— Я не могу ебать шлюх.  
  
Патрик меняется в лице, гнев испаряется, сменяясь на боль и опустошенность. Скрыть эту реакцию сил не остается, и он оказывается беззащитным. И лишь покачав головой на слова Пита, будто не совсем правильно расслышал их, произносит:  
  
— Я не шлюха больше. Уже год как для меня это в прошлом.  
  
— Но ты занимался этим. Каждый чертов раз одна лишь мысль о тебе приводит к тому, что я так и вижу перед собой всю ту тучу чуваков, с которыми ты спал за деньги. От этого блевать тянет. И не веди себя так, будто это ты не продавался Джонатану, прошу, ведь все так и было. — Пит не хочет переходить на оскорбления, не хочет казаться жестокой тварью, но врать тоже не собирается, особенно тогда, когда они, наконец, подняли этот разговор.  
  
— Но сейчас ведь все по-другому… — повторяет Патрик упавшим голосом. И Пит понимает, что работа эскортом в прошлом, что Патрик оставил это, но ничего не может поделать с собой и своими эмоциями. — Прошлое мне уже не изменить, да, но перестань уже быть таким осуждающим мудилой.  
  
— Я _пытаюсь_! Но легче от этого не становится, — Пит старается говорить спокойнее и мягче, но Патрик не ведется на это, опустив взгляд в пол. На щеках пылает румянец унижения, Пит знает, что виной тому именно он, и проклинает себя за это.  
  
— Я думал, что тебя это больше не волнует. Я ведь люблю тебя, знаешь. Но если для тебя так трудно принять меня таким, какой я есть, то я забуду тебя, — произносит Патрик в тихом бормотании. А Пит застрял на « _я люблю тебя_ », и эта фраза кольнула куда-то под ребра, ведь он сам влюблен в Патрика; признаться вслух пока не может, но игнорировать это чувство тоже не получается. Патрика ранит то, что Пит готов вычеркнуть его из своей жизни. Он накрывает лицо ладонью, из-за опущенных плеч он будто весь сдувается, становясь меньше. — Мне казалось, что ты разделяешь мои чувства. Но раз тебе не нужно все это, то мы не можем… Мне нужно время, и я забуду тебя, выкину из головы.  
  
— Патрик, ты ведь понимаешь, что дело не в тебе, так? Ты не плохой человек, отнюдь. Ты один из прекраснейших людей. По-настоящему отличных. Но когда дело доходит до твоего прошлого, я будто натыкаюсь на невидимую стену, которую не знаю, как обойти. — Пит собирается найти наилучший выход из ситуации; понимает, что теряет Патрика как друга снова, но не оставляет отчаянных надежд на то, чтобы спасти и уберечь хотя бы крохи их дружбы.   
  
— Понятно. — Патрик убирает ладонь от лица, во взгляде снова селится злость, повлажневшие ресницы темнеют, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Пит не увидит его слез. — Можешь больше не повторять.  
  
Пит неподвижен, пока Патрик шарит по карманам в поисках ключей. Тот пытается держать равновесие, опираясь на костыли, но опасно покачивается, и готовый помочь Пит приближается к Патрику, полностью игнорируя, как тот вздрогнул. Вытянув ключи из кармана, он отдает их Патрику.  
  
— Просто… — начинает было Пит, но замолкает. Он совсем не этого хотел; как бы он ни желал проломить свое отторжение, словно стеклянную стену, он не в силах это сделать, и это самое худшее. — Дай знать, если что-то понадобится. Я серьезно, Патрик.  
  
— Обязательно, — пустым голосом обещает Патрик, отпирает дверь и, заходя в квартиру, хлопает ею. После этого Пит идет к себе, желая позабыть весь сегодняшний вечер.


End file.
